


No Pain, No Gain

by Beytotheblade, CosmicStardustx



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gym, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Character Bashing, Coz we hate Garland, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Texting, Edgeplay, Fluff, Kink talking, Kissing, M/M, Safewords, Spanking, Texting, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStardustx/pseuds/CosmicStardustx
Summary: "Not a problem," a smirk had wound up on the face of the god, as if he were biting back a laugh, "I hope you're ready to put the work in, I'm not going to be gentle."
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Comments: 35
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> Welcome to my first collab EVER and I'm so thrilled it's with the wonderful Bey <3
> 
> Sidenote: We'll be adding tags as they become relevant

Kissing the salty neck below him, Tala was in his element. Running his hand down the smooth thigh the redhead kept a steady rhythm and relished in the praise he was receiving. 

He’d never met this person before now, but that’s how he liked it. Tala knew he was always the secret fling or one night stand. The idea of someone wanting _him_ over their partners gave him a high no one could take from him. 

“Tala…” 

Tala grinned into the exposed neck. He might not know _her_ name but he’d damn well make sure she’d remember his.

Running his long fingers down his lover's tanned arm, Tala applauded himself for another job well done. 

“ _That_ was amazing,” the nameless woman sighed out in satisfaction.

Tala just hummed in agreement. 

“I don’t normally go for guys like you.”

Tala paused and peered down at the head on his chest. Raising a brow, his curiosity got the better of him.

“Guys like me huh?” Tala slowly lowered his hand to rest it on the plump hip.

The brunette nodded slowly before looking up at Tala with her large, green eyes.

“Don’t take it the wrong way! I just mean...you’re not usually my _type._ ”

Tala scoffed. He was _everyone’s_ type.

“What, don’t have a thing for redheads?” 

The brunette laughed sweetly before resting her head back on Tala’s chest.

_“I just, usually don’t sleep with scrawny guys.”_

_..._

The next morning, Tala paused to check over his appearance in the hallway mirror. Sighing, he tore his gaze away, reached for his keys and headed out his apartment complex. Putting in a single earbud Tala tried to block out the noise of the outside world.

Although the music was almost deafening, Tala couldn’t drown out the insulting opinions of his previous fling. Tala was slender, yes, but being called _scrawny_ while trying to get your dick wet was enough to make anyone insecure of their best assets. Tala knew he was what you’d consider attractive. The mirror didn’t lie. Tall, fiery red hair with piercing blue eyes, it was difficult for him _not_ to stand out. He’d never had a problem keeping his bed warm during the cold winter nights.

Tala wished he had embraced the cold for once.

The Russian was pulled from his thoughts as his feet came to a standstill. His music being overtaken by loud, obnoxious laughter. Sapphire eyes watched as two unnaturally buff men walked into the town’s gym in front of him. The redhead couldn’t help but scoff at the irony of the men going to work out when it was painfully obvious they were dosed up on steroids. Peering through the glass walls, Tala couldn’t deny that everyone inside had picture perfect bodies. He wasn't going to admit his ego was now slightly bruised.

Scowling, Tala began to walk away but as the word _scrawny_ replayed over and over in his mind Tala cursed himself as he turned back around, quickly jotting down the first personal trainer's number he saw advertised. Shoving his phone back into his pocket he took a final glance into the building, pulling a face at the grotesque junkies spotting each other in the corner. His eyes quickly found the gym bunnies squatting in tight, spandex leggings in the centre of the room. His mind quickly turned to thoughts of the same leggings on his bedroom floor. 

_He had other ways to make these girls sweat._

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

A phone call later and the purchase of some decent sneakers, Tala was on his way to meet up with his trainer. He had spoken with a guy named Kai who basically wouldn't talk to him unless he went in for a fitness evaluation. Tala was more than confident he’d be able to impress. He wasn’t a novice to a jog or a push-up. Tala’s calves blushed a pale pink as the cold air kissed his exposed skin. His trainers slapped against the wet ground as he made his way to the familiar building. 

Leaning against the receptionist’s high desk, Kai waited for his newest client.  
The newbie had been lucky, Kai was the most sought after trainer in their gigantic franchise. He had fired a client just earlier that day for not being committed enough. If that guy wasn’t going to care, Kai wasn’t going to waste his time. Kai had more than enough people on a waiting list somewhere that he could take his pick but the voice on the phone had sounded so eager for help that Kai couldn’t find himself saying no. 

He sighed and tugged at the hem of his shirt, the fabric covering his arms and chest already beginning to annoy him. Today was one of the rare days at work he’d bothered to wear a shirt. He’d been told more than once that his shirtless self was intimidating, especially to newbies who had never so much as looked at a dumbbell in their life. He had reluctantly agreed, because while he enjoyed the envious looks he got from the seasoned veterans of the iron temple, he didn’t like to intimidate those who were just beginning the journey. The thought of scaring someone away with just his looks didn’t sit right with him, especially someone turning to him for help. 

A gust of wind made him look up, the door opening and bringing the winter inside just for a moment caused his breath to hitch, but not from the cold. The wind had brought with it an absolute work of art. Looking thoroughly out of place and not particularly pleased to be there stood a _vision._

The first thing Kai noticed was the hair. Blood red and brushing just past his shoulders, flowing from the hot air blowing from directly above him when he walked in the door. Pale skin kissed with a blush from the unkind weather outside, and lips so pink they’d put a rose to shame. Jawline sharp enough to slice clean through his heart, and cheekbones high enough to ascend the heavens framed blue eyes that might as well have been ice crystals. Those eyes would bring him to his knees someday. 

Kai released his breath slowly. Uncrossing his arms from his chest to try and relax. Kai dropped his gaze as the stranger made his way from the door to the reception desk where he stood. White jacket covered a lean frame, but not quite skinny enough to be considered lanky or scrawny. Dark workout pants and sneakers that looked like they’d been bought a moment ago, already breaking the cardinal rule that gym sneakers were worn _only_ inside. _No_ _bag_. _No water bottle._

That was definitely _him._ His new client. 

Their eyes locked when he got closer and Kai put on his best smile, despite the pounding in his chest. 

“Tala?” 

Mr Jawline nodded, looking a little bewildered. 

“Hi, I’m Kai, we spoke on the phone yesterday?” he said and extended a warm, calloused hand for him to shake.

Jawline nodded again, having seemingly lost his voice as they shook hands. The freezing hand sent a shiver up Kai’s spine and almost gave him the most pleasant goosebumps he’d had in a while.  
Kai raised an eyebrow. On the phone yesterday this guy had all but barked at him to whip him into shape and now he refused to open his mouth. 

_Fuck._

_Kai hoped he hadn’t scared him away before they even got started._

Tala couldn’t stop his eyes from drinking up the man in front. If he were sensible he would have done some research of his new trainer instead of picking someone random. He didn’t realise he had chosen a _god_ to help him on his mission. Although Tala was taken aback, his pride and need to be the alpha in the room wouldn’t allow the shock to show on his features.

Squeezing the larger hand in a feeble attempt to take dominance, Tala refused to be the one to break the intense eye contact.

“Thank you for fitting me in so quickly. I’m sure you’re more than competent to help me reach my goals.”

"Not a problem," a smirk had wound up on the face of the god, as if he were biting back a laugh, "I hope you're ready to put the work in, I'm not going to be gentle."

Tala was grateful that Kai was the one to relax the handshake. Thoughts crowded Tala’s mind with the main concern being “ _what have I gotten myself into?_ ”

The redhead watched as his trainer walked into the main lobby. He noticed the strain the black shirt was having on Kai’s biceps and he was now painfully aware of his own shirt that hung loosely on his frame. 

Following the dual haired man, Tala hoped that Kai was genuine, someone who had put the work in and not just another steroid lover. 

Kai led him past the weight room to a small empty room that had mirrors lined up on three walls, comically large balls in a corner and rolled up sheets of something in another. 

“So, what have you got planned for me?” Tala asked as he took in his surroundings, his attention being lost every time there was a metallic clang in the distance.

"Today it’s going to be light. Basically I want to see if you can handle what I planned for you, figure out your baseline and go from there. We'll do a little warm-up just now,” he said, finally turning around and raising his arms over his head and stretching lightly before dropping his arms down and relaxing again. "You want to bulk up, yeah?"

“Uh, yeah,” Tala averted his eyes as Kai flashed him his toned stomach while doing his stretches. 

“What do you want me to do first? A few press-ups or?...”

Kai shook his head. 

"No, first," he paused, "I want you to tie up your hair and take off your jacket for me. You're going to overheat in that thing." 

Tala closed his eyes at the obvious response. He didn't want to come across as so inexperienced. Shrugging off his jacket, the realisation hit him that he’d left his gym bag by his front door along with his water bottle and towel. Kai noticed the pause and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Anywhere I can put this?” Tala gestured to his white jacket by resting it over his arm. “I’ve forgotten my bag."

That smirk was back. 

"Along with your hair tie, I assume?" He spoke, and when Tala nodded, Kai slipped a hand in his pocket as he circled behind Tala, and stopped to stand behind him. Tala looked at their reflection in the mirror, confusion dusting his sharp features. 

Kai removed the hand that was in his pocket and revealed an elastic hair tie, and with his other hand gathered up Tala's thick red hair, gently cinching it between his fingers and twisting it up in a knot, slipped the elastic over his hair, he secured it in a bun.

Withdrawing his hands from Tala's hair, he placed them on his shoulders. 

"Tomorrow, you're going to bring your bag. It's going to have a water bottle, two towels - one for you and one to wipe down the equipment, a small healthy snack, a notebook and pencil, fresh pair of clothes for after you shower if you choose to do so here. Can you do that for me?" He rambled off and locked eyes with Tala's in the mirror as he took the jacket off his arm. 

Tala nodded dumbly, having already forgotten everything his trainer listed, rendered entirely speechless by what had just happened. 

"Good," Kai squeezed the hand that was on his shoulder and leaned in a little closer, "and a hair tie as well, I'm not doing _this_ for you every time," he almost purred and just as quickly stepped back and turned around to hang up Tala's jacket on a hook. 

As much as Tala tried he couldn’t prevent the flush appearing on his cheeks. A mixture of embarrassment from being called out and his body reacting to someone playing with his hair, Tala tried to steady his breathing and reclaim _some_ dignity. When Kai reappeared Tala turned his face away in an attempt to hide the obvious hue on his features. Unaware the mirrors in front gave away his secret.

“Sorry, I’ll be better prepared tomorrow.” 

"Yes you will," he gave him a small smile, "Now, are you ready to start?" 

“Ready.” 

Tala could at least show some enthusiasm to begin seeing as Kai has had to put up with his unprofessionalism. The goosebumps still present on his arms as he mimicked Kai’s stretch from earlier. He was eager to show he wasn’t just some newcomer without a clue. It was time to break in these sneakers. 

Kai nodded approvingly. 

"Good, next, go back on your heel, keep your leg stretched and then up on your tip-toes. Do that 20 times, I'll keep count. Hold on to me for support if you need to," he said and showed Tala what to do again. "Clear?" 

When Tala nodded, Kai held his arms out in front of him, folded at the elbows for Tala to hold on to. 

"So, Tala, I know what your goal is here. Tell me, _why_ is that your goal," Kai locked eyes with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want me to be your trainer, Tala? 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "Then I need you to do something for me - will you do it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy chaper 2! It gets more chaotic from here on out :)))

_"So, Tala, I know what your goal is here. Tell me, why is that your goal," Kai locked eyes with him again.”_

As Tala began his stretches he avoided the question and tore his gaze from Kai. He never thought he’d openly have to admit some bimbo hurt his feelings by commenting on his lack of abs. His calves began to scream at him by the eighth stretch causing him to stumble and lose his balance. Reaching out, Tala was taken aback by the firmness of Kai’s bicep, even with his whole weight pressing on Kai’s arm, the man in front didn't move an inch, feet glued to the floor. 

Clearing his throat, Tala straightened up and went back onto his tiptoes, not letting go of the other man.

“Didn't realise I needed a reason to improve myself,” Tala attempted to cut the question short but the unimpressed scowl he received in return caused a hot bolt of electricity to shoot up Tala’s spine, the unforgiving flush returning to his face.

“Fine, If you must know…I guess I want to be more... appealing.” Tala refused to return his gaze to Kai as he finished his final stretch. He couldn’t help but feel a little silly having just admitted it outloud.

"Let me guess, someone did..or said something unforgivably cruel and _untrue_ to you?" Kai's jaw clenched as he said that, and Tala could have sworn the muscles in his arms flexed too. 

Kai could read Tala like a book. He wasn't the first poor sap to come to him for a quick ego boost thanks to an ex-partner. It was written all over Tala’s face. That perfect, flushed face.

Tala gaped back at Kai in disbelief. How on _earth_ did he figure that out? Closing his mouth, Tala tried to hide his surprise by allowing a small chuckle to leave his throat.

“That obvious?” He wasn't expecting a psychic for a personal trainer. Gorgeous? Maybe. Mindreader? no.

"Yup," Kai said and dropped his arms, making Tala loosen his grip. "Knees to chest next," he declared. Stepping back, he lifted one knee to his chest, dropped it down and then the other before effortlessly placing it down. 

Tala moved to copy him but Kai stopped him and stepped to stand behind him again. 

"Back straight," he said, placing a warm hand on Tala's mid-back, the heat of it radiating through Tala's thin shirt to his skin, "Open up your shoulders," Kai moved both his hands and gripped Tala's thin shoulders and pulled them back. 

Tala found himself pliant to his gentle but firm touch. 

Kai circled back again to face him, "Abs tucked in tight," he said placing a hand on Tala's flat stomach. Feeling no movement underneath his hand, he lifted up his own shirt with his other hand, revealing chiseled abs and lightly sucked in his stomach, "Like this, okay?" 

Tala nodded and did as told, ears flushing red. Finally satisfied, Kai withdrew his hand from Tala's shirt and went back to being Tala's support. 

"And listen, you're _far_ too good looking to actually believe whatever they said to you," Kai said in a gentle voice, one that very few people had had the privilege of hearing. 

"Knees up now, let's go," he said, switching back to the trainer from hell persona. 

Stunned into silence, Tala simply nodded, going into autopilot and doing what he was told by bringing his knees to his chest. Being called good looking by someone who looked like _that_ was enough of a boost to help him get over the strain he was beginning to feel in his lower back. Maroon eyes never left him as he stretched which started to make Tala feel a little lightheaded. He assumed it was due to the lack of water or food in his system but the burning glint behind Kai’s eyes told him otherwise. Tala finished the knee highs, grateful when both feet were firmly planted on the ground. Rolling his shoulders back to relieve some of the tension he waited for his next order.

“Done, what’s next?”

"Breathe for a minute, we're doing a little cardio to get the blood flowing, run you through a basic workout to check your mobility and then you're done for the day. I'll be right back." Kai said and left the room.

Kai walked out the room and headed to the lockers. Yanking open his own locker he grabbed his water bottle and a spare one for Tala. Slamming it shut he pressed his head against the cold metal door. 

What the _fuck_ had he just done in there? He'd been so _blatantly_ hitting on the new guy, who obviously had enough crap to deal with without his trainer now hitting on him, without knowing if the guy was even interested in men. Kai didn't understand what came over him, he'd had hot clients before but none of them had _this_ effect on him. 

God but that look on his face, the sadness in his eyes when he said he wanted to be more appealing. That broke Kai's heart. He'd wanted to take that away, heal it and never have to see that look in his eyes again. 

Taking a deep breath, he collected himself. He'd have to fix this, and _fast_. 

He made his way back quickly to the warm up room, but when he pushed the door in he didn't see Tala where he'd left him. Fearing the worst, he looked for his jacket, but found it still on the hook where he'd hung it up. 

He looked around and found Tala sitting on one of the exercise balls bouncing up and down, pure glee on his face. 

Kai’s breath hitched in his throat at the display in front of him. His hands lowered to his sides as he said a secret thanks to whoever invented the stability ball, it had quickly become his new favourite piece of equipment. Allowing a few more moments to pass Kai regretfully cleared his throat, getting Tala's attention. 

Blue eyes widened at the acknowledgement of being caught using equipment without permission.

“Uh… sorry…” Tala quietly muttered out, obvious embarrassment kissing his cheeks.

Holding his hand up to stop Tala, Kai began to close the distance between them.

"That's a stability ball, excellent for abs," he croaked out as he handed a bottle to Tala, "Here, small sips." 

Tala smiled sheepishly as he accepted the water bottle. 

"Thank you, I was getting thirsty," he said, completely ignoring Kai's instruction and practically pouring the cold water down his throat without breathing. 

Kai wanted to click his tongue at being disobeyed, but couldn't bring himself to when he saw the way that throat just opened up. If he watched that display any longer Kai would have to find somewhere to hide, regretting wearing a thong that morning instead of boxers which at least they gave him some hiding room. He hadn't expected the newbie to be this sinful beauty. 

"Tala, smaller sips," he instructed gently, that sensuous, beautifully lewd sight in front of him had to be stopped. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Why didn't you tell me earlier you were thirsty?"

The bouncing stopped, and so did the sensuously lewd display of Tala's apparent lack of gag reflex. 

"I didn't want to be a nuisance," Tala said in a small voice, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand. 

“It’s a sign of weakness, anyways.”

Kai's heart shattered all over again. God, this man was going to be the death of him. He went up to Tala and kneeled down in front of him, gripping his knee to stop the ball from moving.

"And what about needing the most _basic_ of human necessities would make me think you were weak?" 

Tala shrugged, not looking at him. 

"Do you want me to be your trainer, Tala? 

"Yes." 

"Then I need you to do something for me - will you do it?" 

Tala slowly nodded, avoiding the piercing stare of his trainer.

“I want you to tell me what you want and need without any hesitation. I don’t want you getting hurt, but to give you the best, safest program I _need_ you to communicate with me. Will you do that?”

Tala managed another small, embarrassed yes. 

"I have one final request," Kai said and his maroon eyes bore into the piercing blue ones. "Don't ever think you're weak, never again."

Kai took the water bottle from Tala’s hands, walking away to put it on the floor in front of the mirrors. Tala stood up and wiped his hands on his shorts, damp from the cold bottle.

“You ready?” Kai asked over his shoulder and he crouched down to pick up the jump rope that was cascaded on the ground.

Tala’s gaze instantly went to Kai’s firm ass that was squatting in front of him. Admiring the strong thighs that were straining against the navy shorts Tala nodded as a response before realising Kai was too preoccupied to see.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

The rest of the session carried on almost robotically. Kai had run Tala through a light, short workout, giving him pointers and advice mechanically, with Tala nodding along and trying his best to commit it all to memory. 

Kai couldn't help but notice that Tala had become reclusive towards the end and was concerned the redhead wouldn't turn up for their session tomorrow. 

Once his shift had ended Kai began his short drive home, and thoughts of Tala still swirled around in his mind. It wasn’t often he struggled to read people, but towards the end there whether or not he’d see Tala again was anyone’s guess. He’d come on too strong, he knew it. Tried too hard to impress the hot guy with the blue eyes, Kai cringed when he thought of their session and how _obvious_ his flirting was. He’d have to dial it back - go back to the hardass persona he’d so painstakingly built, he wasn’t going to let someone who blushed prettily break it down. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his mobile from his back pocket when he met traffic and looked for the unsaved number from his call history, punching in a couple quick texts before the light turned green again. Both to figure out if he was actually going to show the next day, and to establish that he was _just_ looking out for him, nothing else. 

Tala ruffled his damp hair with his towel as he stepped out of the shower. The shower didn't really help with cleansing his mind, although he was grateful the shampoo hadn't washed-out the sensation of Kai’s fingers as he mimicked the action by pulling his hair out from his face. He couldn't stop thinking about how Kai had called him good looking. _Kai_ found _him_ attractive. 

Although he should be on cloud nine Tala couldn’t help but feel slightly defeated. He’d expected to go there and sweat, allow the frustration to seep from his pores and feel almost human again. Instead, he was frustrated with himself because not only did he forget the very basic of things he’d need for the day he allowed his body to react to every touch or look Kai sent his way. The guy was just doing his job but Tala couldn't help but devour Kai with his eyes every chance he got.

Tala could feel the heat in his ears as he remembered the sight of Kai’ abs and the hard stares he’d gotten all day. In an attempt to calm his nerves Tala quickly pulled on some sweats as he made his way to the fridge, pulling out a beer. He was more of a spirit drinker but his roommate had polished off the good stuff so this would have to do.Tala moaned as the cold liquid stung his throat. The words of Kai saying to take _smaller sips_ crossed his mind as he choked on the last gulp. Catching his breath, Tala shook his head as he slowly took another sip, a smaller one this time. He wished he had something stronger if he was going to get any sleep tonight. 

The vibration of his phone on the coffee table caught his attention as he shuffled over, flopping on the leather couch. He just assumed it was Bryan telling him he would be home late again but his blue eyes almost popped from his skull when he saw _PT- Kai_ on his notification bar. Quickly opening the message Tala gulped down the remaining liquid, needing it now more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text message from Kai: 
> 
> Is punishment tempting enough to leave you quivering in your socks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter three!!
> 
> The chaos starts to pick up when Tala has a date with a beer can!

_Quickly opening the message Tala gulped down the remaining liquid, needing it now more than ever._

...

_Kai: Hey it's Kai from the gym. You did great today.  
_

_Kai: Just one last thing I forgot to mention. Bring your shoes with you instead of wearing them in._

_Kai: I couldn't care less but it drives management crazy._

_Kai: I don't want you getting in trouble if someone reports it_.

Tala blinked as he read the messages, unable to stop himself from snorting. He would have been irritated with himself that he’d made another mistake but thanks to the quick fire texts he was receiving Tala was no longer interested in self discipline.

_Tala: Thanks for letting me know. I’ll try not to forget my head tomorrow._

Tala waited impatiently for a response as the alcohol went straight to his head thanks to his empty stomach. Wanting to see whether this guy had a _not so serious_ side, Tala’s thumbs made quick work of his next message.

_Tala: Not gonna lie, I was expecting you to be more of a drill sergeant. I barely broke a sweat today._

Kai was just stepping into his house when his phone vibrated in his pocket again. Pulling it out he unlocked it. His heart slammed into his chest when he saw _Tala_ had sent him two texts. As he read them, He let Tala's voice run through his mind again. He'd been so embarrassed, flushing and apologizing at every pointer given. But it was so endearing how he blushed, Kai hadn't been able to stop himself from creating it over and over again. 

_Kai: If it makes you feel any better, I forgot socks on my first day at the gym. Can you imagine..SOCKS. But don’t tell anyone that._

Kai typed out to ease Tala's embarrassment and hit send before turning his attention to the second message.

As Kai started to re-read the second message he paused, staring wide eyed at his phone. Kai had never been called a drill sergeant before, he _had_ been called a wide variety of colourful names for how hard he pushed people, but drill sergeant was never one of them. It was playful, and what interested Kai even more was, that Tala told _him_ he didn't push him hard enough. _That_ was a first. He wanted the drill sergeant. He was motivated, not there begrudgingly. Kai appreciated that more than he was willing to admit to himself.

He had no intention of pushing anyone so hard on the first day that they lost the ability to move, and he'd never gotten teased for it before. But, he had a reputation to consider and protect.

_Kai: Don't worry, you'll meet the drill sergeant tomorrow if you don't do as you're told._

He sent that off before he could stop himself, toeing the line of playfulness. He put his phone down on the coffee table and marched to take a shower. He was absolutely a drill sergeant.

Tala grinned into his drink when Kai admitted he’d made mistakes as a newbie. How could someone forget socks? Dork.

When his phone pinged signaling a second text, Tala wasted no time opening it. With wide eyes Tala reread the message over and over again. _If you don’t do as you’re told_ . Was that a threat or a _promise?_

Tala began writing that exact thought before quickly deleting it. Looking at the can in his hand Tala knew he was treading on thin ice but the slight playfulness Kai was returning was greater than any buzz alcohol could give him.

Stepping out of the shower, Kai went straight for his phone, looking forward to what the redhead may have said after requesting the drill sergeant so cheekily. Unlocking his phone, Kai smiled when he saw a text message sitting in the notification bar. Kai clicked on it, expecting a hurried reassurance that he’d be extremely motivated and a long list of his goals, it was always the same whenever Kai reminded them of his high expectations, people tripping over themselves to assure him they were worth his time. 

_Tala: Yes sir_

Kai had not expected _that_. _Th_ _at_ seemed a little flirtatious, but Tala had been eager to fit in and do the work, just maybe he was being playful, and Kai was reading it entirely wrong. Picturing those words tumbling out of his mouth made Kai's cock twitch. He sat himself down to gather his thoughts, but his thumbs had a mind of their own when they fired off the reply. 

_Kai: Such a quick learner._

After reading the text Tala quickly threw his phone onto the couch and remained silent. The growing erection in his sweats caused him to shift slightly in his seat. Tala had never had this kind of reaction from a man before. Tala always knew he was in some way bicurious but always preferred a woman’s touch rather than a mans. The furthest he’d ever gone with a guy was a drunken snog with some dry humping and here he was with an erection that would make a pornstar blush. 

Biting his lip Tala quickly ran to the fridge and opened another can of beer. He would tell Bryan he’d replace them later. Right now they were his life line and he needed them more than he needed oxygen. A few hard gulps later Tala picked up his cascaded phone and thought hard about how to reply. Wanting to play the sergeant at his own game Tala balanced the can in the crook of his arm as he quickly typed out his text. 

_Tala: I’m just curious… What if I slack off?_

Tala’s heart began to race as he waited. Finishing half his second can in just a few swigs. 

Kai blinked at the message, entirely uncertain of the redhead’s game here. So he chose the safest route - just answering the question he was asked. 

_Kai: You'd be in quite a bit of trouble, Tala. I'd work you so hard you'd struggle to walk the next day._

That's what drill sergeants did, right? He sent it off with a firm press on the send button, heart slamming in his chest. He was beginning to enjoy this side of Tala, and hoped he'd see it in person.

“Fucking _hell…”_ Tala whispered into his drink. 

How could he respond to _that?_

Standing up, Tala paced around his coffee table. What if he was overthinking everything and Kai wasn’t flirting with him? But being deadly serious? What if the alcohol had given him rose tinted glasses and he was making a fool of himself?

Tapping his phone on his bottom lip Tala decided to test the waters. He’d send two texts. A flirty one quickly followed by a playful one. Whichever one Kai responds to would show Tala the _real_ meanings behind these spontaneous messages.

_Tala: Tempting._

After sending Tala quickly sent his second message.

 _Tala: I’m quivering in my boots. Or should I say… socks_.

The sheer cheekiness of that comment made Kai's jaw drop. The guy who forgot his water bottle was giving _him_ sass. After he'd been nice enough to try and comfort him. Fine, no more Mr. Nice Guy. 

_Kai: Is punishment tempting enough to leave you quivering in your socks?_

Before Kai had a chance to put down his phone, the device buzzed in his hand.

_Tala: Well that’s all I’m wearing right now…_

As soon as Tala sent the message his blood ran cold. 

“Oh no…”

Pacing back and forth Tala ran his hand through his air drying hair. 

“No no no! Undo! Undo!” 

Glancing at the three empty beer cans on his coffee table Tala quickly threw the evidence in the bin before slumping against the wall, slowly sliding until he was sat on the cold, tiled floor. Face in his hands Tala’s ears and chest flared an angry red as he wished he could turn back time five minutes.

Kai was surprised when Tala had texted back so quickly, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he read the text displayed on the screen. Closing his eyes as that image flooded in his mind, Kai set his phone down, worried that Tala might actually know he was being pictured naked if he didnt. 

"Holy fuck," he whimpered. 

Shocking himself at the sound coming out of his mouth as he imagined Tala laying on his bed, stark naked, save for the socks he promised, skin kissed with a deep blush, trembling underneath him in pleasure. 

Kai picked up his phone, and began typing out, _I’d like to see you quivering under me_ but deleted it. That was horrifyingly forward and cheesy, and he’d only just met Tala. He had to stop this, even if Tala was indeed flirting with him. There was no way he was going to cross the line, especially not for someone he met less than three hours ago. 

_Kai: Don't forget to wear them tomorrow._

He typed up instead and hit send. Hating himself and the idea of possibly hurting Tala's feelings. Kai wasn’t even ready to admit to _himself_ that he found the redhead all kinds of intriguing. He’d just wait and see what happened in the morning, how Tala would act around him would tell him if this was just a game the redhead was playing over text because he had a slow evening or if there was truly something there between the two of them. 

Tomorrow morning will be the real test. 

The vibration from his phone caused Tala to feel nauseous as a cold sweat ran down his forehead. Slowly crawling to his phone Tala stared at the screen with one eye closed. Reading the message he was slightly relieved when it seemed to be an innocent reply. Releasing the breath he’d be holding Tala started to stand up when the relief he’d felt quickly turned to angst at a sudden realisation he would have to face Kai tomorrow, forgetting he’d booked an extra session. The Russian hung his head in shame as he shuffled to the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

When daylight started to peek through Tala’s curtains he surpassed a groan as the mixture of dehydration and last night's text messages caused him to have broken sleep. 

Dragging his feet to his kitchen Tala was grateful when the smell of fresh coffee assaulted his nostrils. Walking past his roommate he bent over to retrieve a clean mug from the dishwasher but paused when his head began to throb.

Glancing over his mug, Bryan was shocked to see Tala in such a delicate state.

“Have a party for one last night? Where was my invite?” Bryan teased, chuckling when Tala flipped him off once he was able to stand up straight.

“Just make sure you replace them. The good stuff, not the own brand shit you always buy. Those were 6% ya’know?” 

Oh, Tala knew. His body felt like it had been hit by a truck.

After some more casual conversation Tala drank his third cup of coffee before grabbing his gym bag and heading out the door. The sun caused his eyes to strain so he quickened his pace. Entering the corner store Tala bought the first flapjack he could find and a generic water bottle. Wincing as he exited the store Tala opened the flapjack, eating half of it by the time he made it to the chrome building. Praying to any god that would listen Tala hoped Kai wouldn't bring up their conversation from the previous night. 

Taking a deep breath in Tala pushed open the heavy door, searching the area for his trainer.


	4. Sir, yes, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's eyes narrowed, "Do you want cheese with that whine?

_Taking a deep breath in Tala pushed open the heavy door, searching the area for his trainer._

________

Flashing his brand new membership card at the smiling receptionist, Tala made his way in to the lobby. He tucked the card in his bag. He had signed the gym membership contract to have Kai as his personal trainer the day before without even reading it, not even blinking at the frankly _exorbitant_ fees Kai charged. If it meant he could spend time with a specimen of _perfection_ , he was in. 

Kai kept impatiently checking his watch and looking toward the door every few seconds, even though it was still 15 minutes to his session with Tala, Kai kept nervously hoping he would actually show for their first real session together. 

He was excited, especially after their text date the night before where Tala had opened up a little and Kai saw the sassy side, finding he actually liked it. 

"Kaiii pleaseeee...no more," a panting, pained voice drew him out of his head and back to the present. 

Kai's eyes narrowed, "Do you want cheese with that whine? Have many did I say?" 

"Five," voice sheepish. 

"Yeah so one more," he said, voice holding about as much sympathy as death himself. He turned his head to look at the door again when his eyes landed on Tala. He was _early_ . Kai could have punched air. He hated tardiness, and this guy was _early, fucking early._

Kai smiled lightly when he noticed Tala's gorgeous red hair already tied up and a bag slung over his shoulder. _God_ he looked good in all black. 

Tala hadn't noticed him looking yet, seemingly enthralled by all the sounds and sights of the weightroom. 

"Done!" 

The triumphant cry and sound of metal clanging harshly against metal drew Tala's attention to where Kai was and slowly made his way over. 

The loud noise had also drawn Kai's full attention, his back now turned to Tala. 

"God please tell me I'm done," the guy on the bench panted, head between his legs. 

"Yeah, you're done, you big baby," Kai reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of candy and slapped it in the hand of his client. "It's leg day tomorrow, I want you well fed and properly hydrated, okay?" 

"Yeah, thanks _Dad_ ," came the panting retort. 

"Don't sass me _boy_ , I _will_ send you to your room." 

He turned around and almost bumped into Tala, who had almost _definitely_ witnessed that entire exchange. 

"H-hey," Kai stammered out, a little caught off guard, he'd really hoped Tala hadn't seen that but then remembered that drill sergeant comment from the night before. "Ready to crush it?"

Tala didn't take his gaze off the panting man behind Kai. He knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park but his head was now screaming at him to leave and never look back. The queasy feeling in the pit of Tala’s stomach returned and he regretted eating the flapjack on the way in.

He was also fully aware of the mixture of beer and coffee that lingered in his stomach. 

“Uhh… Yeah…let me just put my…” Tala's voice escaped him the moment he realised Kai was shirtless. How he’d manage to not notice before was a complete mystery as Kai’s skin literally _glowed_ due to the perspiration from the previous work out. 

Tala quickly realised he was staring so he turned on his heels and made a beeline for the locker room.

“Bag… P-put my bag away…” he blurted out over his shoulders.

“And to change your shoes,” Kai called out after him.

Tala didn't verbally respond but raised his thumb to show he acknowledged Kai.

Kai watched as Tala scrambled past him, his ass looking so perfect in his tight shorts. 

Shutting the locker door Tala rotated his neck in a feeble attempt to relieve some of the pent up tension he was currently experiencing.

“Should be illegal to look like _that_ and be shirtless in public…” Tala whispered to himself.

Taking a deep breath Tala made his way back to Kai who was waiting for him by the mirrors. He took this as an opportunity to have a proper look at Kai’s naked torso, he wanted to memorise every freckle and every line. When the nerves suddenly flickered in his stomach Tala tried to swallow his feelings as he prayed Kai would go easy on him. 

“So… What have you got planned for me?”

“Full body today. Warmup first and then we go through the workout, then stretching. Sound good?” Kai said, arms folded across his chest, making his biceps look even bigger than they were, and before waiting for an answer, continued on, “Hope you’re in top form.” 

But even as he said it, he noticed the bags under Tala’s bright blue eyes and the way he held himself up. Like he was tired already, shoulders drooping and frame slightly hunched in on himself. Kai’s jaw clenched. Tala was about to meet the drill sergeant. 

“Let’s get the warm up going,” Kai said, taking his place in front of Tala. “Remember your posture. Toe stretches first - warmup the calves,” he held his arms out again and folded them at the elbow. “Start.” 

Relieved they were starting simple Tala automatically took hold of Kai’s elbow and began his stretches. Keeping his gaze to the ground, Tala could feel Kai’s eyes on him. Thanks to the endless amount of coffee this morning Tala’s balance was slightly compromised and found himself shaking once he was on his tiptoes. 

Twenty stretches later Tala reluctantly let go of Kai’s arm and attempted to stand up straight but his calves felt like lead. Placing a hand on his delicate stomach Tala took a long breath before finally looking Kai in the eyes.

“How was that? Better than yesterday?” Tala already knew the answer but he secretly hoped Kai would slightly praise him instead of ripping into him. 

“Nope, worse actually,” Kai said, struggling to control the disappointment in his voice. Kai would have happily lied, but he had a job to do. He had wanted his sinful angel to be so good, and now here he was, half-assing it. 

Kai watched as Tala’s face fell, and he couldn’t deal with being the reason he looked like that, so he quickly changed the subject. 

“Have you eaten anything this morning? What about coffee, tea..whatever your caffeine source is?”

Hesitating to think of something better than _coffee and half a flapjack_ Tala knew he had to be honest if he was to make any progress, and he had the feeling Kai wouldn't react well to being lied to.

“Coffee…”

When Kai’s expression showed he didn’t believe him Tala sighed before whispering the truth.

“Three… three cups of coffee… half a flapjack…” 

But Kai nodded approvingly. Odd. 

“Good, caffeine is good. Need carbs to fuel your workout, eat more than half a flapjack next time. Good boy.” Kai said, and paled when he realized _Good boy_ had just slipped out of his mouth. _Fuck!_ He needed more coffee, maybe follow Tala’s lead. 

After that text of Tala saying he was in just his socks, Kai had gotten barely any sleep, the picture had played on his mind on a loop and he’d taken a cold shower, which only served to wake him up. Touching himself thinking of Tala without his permission felt all kinds of wrong and Kai had tried to distract himself but nothing had worked, and he was secretly glad he didn’t have to do a full workout that morning. 

Tala had reddened at the comment, ears flushing brightly and Kai had to bite back a groan when he saw it. 

Although Tala was convinced he was going to throw up there and then but the way Kai had called him a _good boy_ caused his knees to weaken. He wasn’t sure if Kai was just messing with him seeing as he walked in on Kai being somewhat playful with his previous client. Wanting to test the waters, Tala decided to play Kai at his own game. Be playful himself, hoping in a way Kai would let him off on his poor performance.

“Yes, _Sergeant_. I’ll try and do better.”

When he saw Kai’s shoulders tense Tala couldn’t help but feel a mixture of emotions. Either Kai was going to play along or he was going to work him into the ground. He feared it would be the later option.

The corners of his mouth twitched before he spoke. That playful side of Tala was finally out!

"That's _Sir_ Sergeant to you, and you're doing okay. But now, I expect you to impress me. Can you do that for me?" 

Heart racing Tala wanted nothing more than to impress Kai. Hearing validation coming from those plump lips was more desirable than any drug on this planet.

“Yes,” Tala bit his lip while nodding, stealing a quick glance of Kai’s toned chest.

“Yes, _Sir_.”

Kai's cock twitched in his pants when he heard Tala purr out the title. He'd never been more grateful in his life than in that moment that he'd worn his baggy pants this morning. Kai could have kissed him right there, pressed his back against the mirror and taste those soft, full, lips. Swallowing a moan bubbling in his throat, Kai finally found his voice again, toeing the edge of the knife, all professionalism out the window. 

"There's that quick learner."

__________________________

Kai had sent him off to do some cardio to get his blood flowing, but Tala's heart was already pounding in his chest when Kai's shirtless form swam back into his mind repeatedly. 

Turning off and stepping down from the treadmill, Tala took a deep breath and released it. Wiping off the sweat that was beginning to form on the back of his neck. He made his way to the weight room, letting the sounds fill his ears as he went looking for Kai. 

Kai had his naked, unbelievably muscular back turned to him, arms folded across his chest as he listened to someone talk. Tala took the advantage of not having Kai's intense gaze on him to really drink him in. His dual toned hair a wild mess, broad, muscular back unclothed and muscles on display. His gaze travelled lower still, down to the colourful sweatpants that hung off his slim hips. 

Swirls of purple and pink formed a picture of the cosmos, the edge of a galaxy beginning on the thighs that made its way up to his ass. 

Biting back a laugh at the strange clothing, Tala made his way up to Kai, who was now leaning against a wall, one leg folded up and shoe pressed on the wall with his eyes closed. 

"Hey," Tala began, taking a deep breath, "I'm ready." 

Peeling himself off the wall, Kai took in Tala's form, running his eyes over him.

“Squats first. My favourite,” Kai said, clearing his throat. “Like I showed you yesterday, but we’re adding weights now. You’re strong, you’ll handle it.” 

Tala couldn’t help but feel flattered by Kai calling him strong. Although he knew it was a tactic so he would push himself harder, Tala hated to admit it was working.

Kai led them to the row of squat racks, large hollow doorway looking things with a barbell in the middle. 

Kai picked one that was closest to the wall that was already occupied. 

“Oi!” Kai barked in his best drill sergeant voice, at the guy who was now walking away having just finished his set, “Unload that!," he said pointing to the plates, "If you can lift it you _will_ rack it!” 

“Sorry Kai," he said, scrambling as he dragged the heavy weight plates from the bar and stacking them. 

The man had flinched when he heard Kai, Tala was surprised by the volume that suddenly poured out of him, before silently blushing and wondering if Kai would be that loud _elsewhere_. 

“ _Moron_ ,” Kai muttered under his breath, shaking his head. 

"Follow my lead," Kai said as he turned to face Tala, who was still a little wide eyed at the sudden outburst. 

Kai placed a wide grip on the barbell and picked it up like it weighed nothing, placing it on his upper back, flexing his muscles to situate it properly. Taking a few steps backward, he looked at himself in the mirror to check his form and he squatted down and then back up. 

“Got it?”

“Yeah,” Tala nodded. 

“Good, give me six of these, we’ll do three sets,” Kai said, placing the barbell back on the holder. 

Tala gripped the barbell like Kai showed him, the cold metal felt soothing in his state. He slowly lifted it, feeling the weight of it in his arms as he raised it above his head and brought it down to rest on his back. 

Stepping forward, Kai adjusted Tala’s placement with a hand on the bar, not touching him but standing close enough that he could feel Tala’s scent fill his nostrils, soap and deodorant. He then placed a hand on Tala’s lower back, who straightened up immediately. Kai circled him again, placing a hand on Tala’s flat stomach. 

“Tighten up your abs,” Kai instructed in a firm voice, locking eyes with Tala, “And feet shoulder width apart,” he said as he dropped his gaze down to Tala’s feet. 

Nodding approvingly when Tala followed orders well enough, Kai stepped back and out of Tala’s space. 

“Off you go.” 

Tala tore his gaze away from Kai and locked eyes with himself in the mirror. Bending his knees, he did the movement Kai had just shown him, finding it easy enough. 

Tala’s overly caffeinated body and underfed muscles were starting to really make themselves known by the sixth repetition, as he once again regretted drinking the night before. Panting, he placed the barbell back on the holder, holding on to it as he dipped his head, squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in large lungfuls of air. 

“Drink,” Kai’s voice took him out of his misery for a moment. 

Lifting his head, he saw Kai holding his open water bottle for him. Raising it in a silent toast to him Tala down as much as he could without breathing. 

“Small sips,” Kai clicked his tongue, sounding annoyed at having to remind him. 

“You did well,” Kai added, “I usually have to give a lot more pointers for squats, you _are_ a quick learner.” 

Tala wanted to blame the remaining alcohol in his system for when he was certain he saw a glint in Kai’s eye. 

“Breathe, two more sets.” 

The next six repetitions went easier than Tala had expected. 

“Last six, doing great so far.” 

Sweat was already beginning to bead at his forehead and down his arms. Heart thudding in his chest, that wasn’t entirely from the workout. Kai’s words made him want to do better, back up his teasing yesterday with some actual work. 

Nodding slowly, Tala went to grip the bar in his hands again and placing it on his back. Having finished five repetitions perfectly, his muscles screaming at him as his thighs trembled underneath him and he struggled to even begin the sixth and final one.

Seeing him struggle, Kai immediately stepped up behind him, body inches away from his. Raising his arms and letting his hands hover in the air just inches above Tala’s. 

Tala stiffened at the sudden closeness, his face contorting in confusion about what Kai was doing. 

“I’ll grab it if it gets too much… Final one, you got this,” Kai said with a small smile. 

Blush creeping up his neck slowly, Tala hoped Kai would think he was flushing from the exercise and not the closeness. 

Luckily for Tala, Kai was far more focused on willing himself to not give Tala any _proof_ that the sweating Tala was sexy. While grabbing weights before the client lost their form was something he did on a regular basis, it felt different with Tala. Intimate. 

Tightening his grip on the steel barbell, Tala squatted down, as did Kai behind him, his movement a lot more fluid and relaxed than Tala’s own stiff one. Tala’s thighs trembled as he pushed himself to stand upright again, eyes on Kai’s hands rather than his own form. He wanted Kai to touch him, to let their bodies be pressed together. 

All but slamming the barbell back on the holder, Tala dropped his arms back to his sides and leaned his head back on Kai’s shoulder as he panted, who mercifully hadn’t moved away from his spot behind Tala. Neither of them really cared who saw them like that. 

Kai had reluctantly peeled himself away when Tala caught his breath and moved to drink more water, sweat now pouring out him when he had finally completed the set and finally stopped to breathe. He lifted up his shirt to wipe his face. Kai’s eyes immediately travelled down to the exposed skin, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning at the sight. 

“Excellent, Ready for more?” Kai asked, slipping a hand in his pocket. 

“Yeah,” Tala panted out.

Kai gestured with his head, silently asking Tala to follow. 

"Any questions so far?" Kai said as they walked back to another area with more machines. 

"Yeah, one," Tala said, "Why did you give that guy candy?" 

"Hn?" Kai raised an eyebrow before finally understanding what Tala was talking about, "oh..that..Stops you from crashing after a big workout, helps regulate the insulin in your blood." 

Tala hummed in his throat. 

"So you're like….a guardian of the glucose, and the galaxy," Tala said, gesturing with his head to Kai's pants.

Kai couldn’t help but laugh at the quick wit. This guy looked like _that_ , and he was _funny_. Kai silently cursed the universe that he couldn't have Tala. 

"I thought it was a treat, will I get candy too if I'm a _good boy_?"

Kai stiffened at the words, a blush threatening to creep at his neck as he cleared his throat. He had to go back to being the trainer. 

"What's your favourite flavour? I'll have it next time." 

“Cherry” Tala responded almost immediately. He wanted to say sour cherry but he didn’t want to push his luck. 

"Sweet or sour?" Kai asked 

"Sour," Tala said, delighted. 

Kai nodded, making a mental note. 

"Four more exercises and then you're done for the day," Kai reluctantly said, not wanting his time with Tala to end so quickly. 

__________________________

Tala stared hard at the ground as his vision blurred and head pounded. The ringing in his ears worsened when the others in the room slammed their locker doors and talked obnoxiously loud. Tala was grateful when the room finally fell silent. There was a God after all. Bringing the lukewarm water bottle to his lips Tala’s throat ached as he gulped down the remaining liquid. Sergeant was _definitely_ the correct word to describe Kai.

Just as Tala began to catch his breath he groaned as the locker room door swung open, bouncing off the wall behind. The pain in his head dulled when he realised the person entering the room was the sergeant himself.

"Oh good, it's already empty. I was planning on scaring everyone away," Kai smiled easily at Tala as he made his way over to Tala and sat down next to him. 

"How you doing, little soldier?" Kai asked as he gently rubbed Tala's back. "You did absolutely fucking amazing out there. Dead on your feet yet?" 

Tala nodded slowly without turning his head to face him, easing into Kai's firm, calming touch, he lapped up the gentle praise. 

Kai slipped off the bench and went to his own locker, quietly opening the door and grabbing his bag and then went back to sit with Tala. Reaching in, he grabbed a banana and a protein shake. 

"Eat, you'll feet better," he said, peeling it and taking Tala's hand to curl his fingers around the piece of fruit. 

Tala's dead muscles just barely managed to hold onto the fruit as he brought the banana to his mouth, wolfing it down in two bites. 

"You were so good, I'm so proud," Kai purred, rubbing Tala's back again, strong hand lazily massaging the taut muscles he felt underneath. 

Tala couldn't help but quietly moan and melt into Kai’s rough hands. As Kai worked the tight muscle in his lower back Tala’s moans became more appreciative. Without a second thought, Tala rested his head on Kai’s shoulder, grateful when Kai didn’t appear to mind the sudden closeness.

“Do all your clients get to see your magic hands or am I just your favourite?” Tala closed his eyes as Kai’s hand ran up his spine, squeezing at his shoulders.

Allowing a groan to finally fall from his own lips, Kai dug into Tala's shoulder tighter. 

"No, just the ones who well and _truly_ manage to impress me, and no one else has before. Not like that," Kai's voice was thick with arousal, heat pooling at the base of his spine, shooting white hot sparks at the sounds Tala was making. 

Heart racing Tala licked at his dry lips. Taking a quick glance at the door Tala wanted to make sure no one was going to interrupt his extra session time. Kai continued to work on his shoulder but he quickly decided that was no longer enough. Tala wanted to return the favour. 

Sitting up straight, Tala placed his hand on Kai’s bare bicep. Taking a second to appreciate the hard arms below Tala summoned all the courage he had and ran his fingers down Kai’s arm.

“Hey, you worked hard too. Turn around.”

Kai cocked an eyebrow, confusion plain on his face, “Why?” 

“You’re not the only one with magic hands.” 

Tala was bluffing. He had no idea how to give someone a massage but the idea of having permission to rub Kai’s bare torso was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Kai bit the inside of his cheek, struggling to stop yet another moan to escape him. He’d much rather have Tala’s hands on a very hard, very different muscle than the ones Tala was intending. 

“That’s not how this works, I take care of you, not the other way around.” 

Kai withdrew his hand from Tala and flipped up the cap of the protein shake bottle with his thumb. Now that Tala had recovered a little, he didn’t take his hand again to wrap around the bottle. That was dangerously close to crossing a line, again. 

“Drink this, all of it,” he said in the firmest voice he could muster given his current state. 

Tala blinked at him, almost whining at the loss of touch but obeyed, bringing the bottle to his lips and tipping it up. His eyes widened and he almost gagged when he actually tasted the liquid. Pulling the bottle from his mouth he thrust it back to Kai, almost slamming it on the bench between them. 

“No! What the _fuck_ is that? It tastes like chalk,” he said hoarsely, struggling to swallow what little he had in his mouth. Kai chuckled softly, patting Tala’s thigh. 

“Okay, I’ll find you a different flavour. You need your protein though.” 

Wiping his mouth Tala’s face couldn't hold back the disgust as he watched Kai finish off the shake. His face relaxed as he watched Kai’s throat take the thick liquid with ease. Glancing down, Tala noticed Kai hadn't taken his hand away from his thigh. Ears turning red Tala waited patiently for Kai to finish the shake before reaching for the large hand, squeezing it with his own. 

Kai noticed the contact and threw his gaze to Tala, eyes going straight to the flushed cheeks.

“Maybe the shake tastes better on you.”

Pulling at Kai’s hand, Tala quickly closed the space between them and crashed his lips to Kai’s. The protein bottle fell to the ground as Kai’s hand searched for Tala’s hair, deepening the kiss.

Kai bit down on Tala’s lower lip, and pushed his tongue in the redhead’s mouth when the lips parted, moaning into the kiss, no longer needing to censor himself. He had wanted to do this since the moment he had laid eyes on him, and now here Tala was, _kissing_ him, Tala wanted _h_ _im._ Tala’s hand wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer, feeling the still damp shirt against his bare skin, damp from when he’d worked so hard to impress him. 

Kai pulled back as if he’d been burnt. 

Panting, heaving deep breaths in and out of his lungs, Kai searched for his voice, silencing the one screaming at him inside his head. 

“We’re not allowed to do this,” Kai said, and he could hear his own heart break. “But I want to, Tala, I _need_ you.” 

Tala’s half lidded eyes tried to focus on Kai as he brought his fingers to his lips. Just as quick as it started it was over and now he was being told it could never happen again. 

“What are you saying? What do you mean we’re not allowed?” Tala’s eyes widened as he pulled his hand off Kai’s shoulder, resting it on his stomach.

“Are you seeing someone?...” Tala couldn’t hide the obvious hurt expressed on his face as his breathing quickened. Tala was taken back by his own hurt feelings. He’d never had problems being the side fling before, he’d relished in the knowledge. Get what he wanted then leave before the sun rose. But these feelings were different and the idea of sharing Kai only made the queasy feeling in his stomach worse. 

Kai’s heart clenched at the look Tala was giving him. He took a deep breath as he prepared to tell the truth, the one that was much worse.

“I’m not seeing anyone, no. But, company policy forbids us, the trainers, from getting involved with our clients in any way that is not strictly professional. The most we’re allowed is to be friends. If we get caught, Tala - I can lose my job, and possibly get red flagged as someone who gets _involved_ with their clients. _That_ is _bad,_ really _bad_.” Kai sucked in another deep, shuddering breath. “If anything were to ever happen between us, it would always have to be a secret.” 

Although Tala was relieved to hear Kai was available, being told things couldn’t progress unless he was Kai’s best-kept secret didn’t sit well with him. This was the first time he ever wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was in a relationship, but here he was being told there would be no kissing in between sessions, No dates, _No touching Kai’s bare chest in the locker room…_ It was obvious Tala was lost in thought which only made Kai nervous. Now that he’d had a taste there was _no_ way he could give Tala up.

“What are you thinking?” Kai asked as he placed his hand back on Tala’s thigh, grateful when Tala didn’t pull away.

Shaking his head slowly, Tala tried to collect his thoughts. He could agree to be secret lovers and have all of Kai _but_ be unable to tell anyone or end this now and risk losing the _god_ that sat in front of him.

“I don’t want you to lose your job, Kai.”

“But I don’t want to lose _you_ , Tala,” he took the long fingers in his hand and lightly squeezed, “I’ll find a way around this, if you’re willing.” 

Tala could see the desperation in Kai’s eyes. The stern maroon orbs had softened and Tala felt like he was seeing a whole new side of this fearless sergeant. Squeezing the pale hand back, Tala leaned into Kai’s frame.

“Kai, we’re alone _right now_ ,” Tala whispered out.

Placing his hand back on Kai’s shoulder, Tala’s breath shuddered when he could feel Kai’s breath on his lips.

“Kiss me.”

Not wanting to lose a single moment, Kai wrapped a hand around Tala’s neck and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. Heat shot through his body, he could feel the heat radiating right to his heart. The sinful angel. _His angel._ They were going to do this - and Kai was going to make it work, even if he had to burn down the world. 

“Okay,” he said, slowly, reluctantly unwrapping himself from Tala, “We need to sort this out - and somewhere where the chances of us getting caught, or worse, _interrupted_ are low.” 

“Tala,” he spoke slowly, almost carefully, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you like my magic hands to do to you?

“ _T_ _ala,” he spoke slowly, almost carefully, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”_

Tucking his white shirt into his jeans Tala couldn't help but think he was severely overdressed. 

_Would you like to go on a date with me?_

Tala didn't do dates. He didn't do relationships. Yet here he was getting ready for drinks with the sexiest man he’d ever laid eyes on, hoping for much more than the quick snog they shared in the locker room.

Spraying some Hugo Boss on his neck Tala did his final checks, _Keys. Wallet. Phone._

“Don't forget one of these.”

Turning around, Tala watched as Bryan threw a condom on his bed. The redhead's face remained deadpan while Bryan displayed his best shit-eating grin.

“You're so kind,” Tala disregarded the object as he turned his back to the silver-haired man.

Leaning against the door frame Bryan watched on as Tala pulled on his leather jacket, ignoring his gift.

“Got a date, Ivanov? That's unlike you. She must have some cracking tits.” 

Choosing to ignore the question, Tala turned to walk out his room. He wasn't in the mood for hundreds of questions. 

“I’ll be back late. Don't wait up,” Tala called as he hurried out the front door leaving a bewildered Bryan in his tracks.

“Huh… She must have a banging ass too. Lucky son of a bitch,” Bryan didn't notice the now missing condom from Tala’s bed.

Leaning back into the booth at the bar, Kai tried to formulate his plan to be with Tala. He was still under contract with the gym for the next two years and the only way to get out of it at the moment was if he paid the massive contract violation fee but he’d be paying the even larger price of his reputation. Contract violation would tarnish the stellar reputation he had cultivated for himself, people would only ask more questions and he wasn’t thrilled about the idea of discussing the matters of his heart with anyone. He looked up every few seconds to check the door anyway as he waited for Tala, who hadn’t shown up. Part of him wasn't sure Tala would even come. He must have decided that sneaking around would be too much work and just not show up, end it right here, go back to their professional relationship entirely out of obligation, or end everything, professional and romantic. When Kai had asked him if he'd like to go on a date, Tala had turned red and got flustered, muttering out a simple 'sure' that didn't sound sure, _at all_. 

He decided to formulate a plan if tonight went well, if tonight happened at all. He needed something to do with his hands, to keep them from clawing them anxiously at the surface of the table. He needed a distraction, something that would slow down the thumping in his chest. Pulling out his phone, Kai opened his Instagram profile. Having gotten caught up on planning his next post and making a mental list of which sweatpants went into the 'posted' pile, he had completely missed Tala's arrival until his voice floated in his ear. 

"Sergeant." 

Maroon eyes snapped up, excitement flashing on his face. _He came! He actually came._ Tala was here, standing in front of him, looking even hotter than he did the two times he'd seen him, with two strands of red hair framing his face. 

"Hi," he managed to greet back as he slid out the booth to stand in front of him. Kai wanted to touch him, hug him maybe, kiss him _definitely_. But they couldn't, not out in public like this. "Find the place okay?", was what he settled for instead. 

Amber and vanilla filled Tala’s senses the moment Kai stood up. Tala breathed in deeply to savour every sweet note. Taking in the view of the man in front of him Tala couldn't help but think he _preferred_ Kai in his sweats, although he couldn't deny the way Kai’s black trousers clung to his thighs was a sight to remember. Realising Kai had asked him a question, Tala's eyes shot up to Kai’s, hoping he wasn't caught staring.

“Yeah, not a problem. Didn't even know this place existed.”

Tala didn't want to admit he’d gotten lost on his way here. He’d never really travelled far from home and only ventured to the local bars in town so when Kai suggested somewhere he’d never heard of he didn't want to appear difficult and refuse.

“Been here long? Sorry for making you wait.” 

Gesturing for Tala to sit down, Kai joined him on the opposite side of the table. 

"This place isn't the easiest to find, it’s _safe,_ " he said, pushing up the sleeves of his grey sweater, exposing the taut muscles of his forearms. "And no, just got here," he lied, he wasn't going to tell Tala he got there 15 minutes early and already had two shots of vodka at the bar to settle his nerves before even getting a table for them. 

"So, how are you feeling? Is every muscle still screaming at you?" Kai said conversationally, attempting to settle his frayed nerves. It was innocent enough, day two was always the worst after a new workout.

Tala allowed a small chuckle to leave his throat, Kai wasn't wrong.

“Felt like I aged 30 years just trying to tie my shoes,” Tala admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I might need the assistance of your magic hands again,” Tala blushed at his own remark as Kai's newly exposed forearm tensed up.

Kai bit the inside of his cheek, he struggled to control his breathing at the remark, which made the memories of their stint in the locker room come flooding back. He was somewhat relieved Tala was so relaxed, and already feeling playful.

"My _magic hands_ need to be earned," he smirked. Game on. 

Tala’s cock twitched at the seriousness in Kai’s voice. Where the hell did that come from? Tala could feel the heat on his cheeks as his pulse quickened. _This was a new Kai._

“O-oh…” unable to hide the shock in his voice Tala swallowed hard in an attempt to clear his now dry throat. 

“Have I not already earned them?” The glint Tala saw flash in Kai’s eyes told him that _no_ , he hadn't.

Kai hummed low in his throat, the wide eyed look Tala was sending him made his skin tingle. _Absolutely gorgeous._

"Hn. I suppose you may have. But, what would you like my magic hands to do to you?" 

The memory of Kai’s strong hands caressing his back before plunging themselves into his hair caused Tala’s ears to ring. He wanted to have those magic hands all over him. In his hair, on his ass, wrapped around his-

“How about…” Tala blurted out quickly. He didn't want Kai to stop his teasing but they were in a public place after all.

“Your hands go fetch us a drink, I'm suddenly _very_ parched.” 

Kai laughed lightly, entirely not expecting that answer. 

"Ah can't have that, must take good care of that throat. What would you like to drink?" Kai leaned forward, ready to commit his answer to memory. 

Opening his mouth to give his order Tala paused, remembering the last time he drank. Deciding whether it was a good idea to drink around Kai in person, Tala contemplated going with just plain water. But the hard look he was getting from Kai made Tala feel like he _needed_ something strong in his system to make it through the date.

“Whisky, please. Let me give you some cash," Tala reached into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet but quickly found the gift from Bryan. Frozen on the stop Tala’s eyes widened, forgetting he’d picked it up on his way out. 

Why did he grab it?? What was he expecting from this date? 

Glancing up, Tala was relieved when Kai put his hand up as he slid out of the booth, claiming this round was on him. Sitting at the booth Tala waited for Kai to return, the condom burning a hole in his back pocket. 

Kai was glad and disappointed about the breather, they'd barely started talking and his cock was starting to make his pants feel a little too tight, which weren't loose in the first place. He'd specifically picked them out because they made his ass look its best. He swayed his hips just a little as he walked, hoping Tala was watching. 

Ordering and paying for their drinks, a double whiskey for Tala and a double vodka for himself, Kai made his way back to Tala. 

"Special delivery by magic hands," he said as he set down the drinks, not wanting the small break in their conversation to end the mood that had been set. He eased into the crescent shaped booth closer than he had previously sat to Tala, letting his scent fill his nostrils.

“Thank you,” Tala eagerly accepted the amber liquid, bringing the crystal glass to his lips.

No, thank you wasn’t good enough. He knew what Kai _really_ wanted to hear. Always eager to please Tala took a large, slow swallow of his drink, moaning as the alcohol burned his throat. Extending his neck, Tala made sure Kai got first row seats of his throat in action. Lowing the glass from his lips Tala removed any escaped gold with his tongue.

“Thank you, _sir_."

Having watched the show unblinking Tala just put on for him, Kai felt his mouth go dry. He had just taken a long swallow of his own when Tala had purred out _that_. Almost choking on the drink, he recovered quickly and took another large sip, almost finishing his drink, giving Tala his own, quick preview of what his throat and mouth were capable of doing. 

"So polite," Kai leaned forward again, breathing in Tala's scent mixed with the whiskey and purred out in the same tone Tala had used just now "Such a _good_ boy." 

Tala’s eyes glazed over slightly as the alcohol warmed his stomach and Kai’s voice ignited his skin. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea going straight to the heavy stuff.

Sitting up straight, Tala leaned back into the booth. He didn't want it to be painfully obvious that he was already feeling tipsy, Tala decided to try a different approach, play Kai at his own game. 

“So Mr. Hiwatari…” Tala smirked as he saw Kai’s reaction to being addressed by his last name.

“Just why… Do you like me to call you Sir? Is it a secret kink of yours?” 

Leaning forward again, Tala looked up at Kai through his lashes.

“You can tell me,” mischievous glint in his eye.

Kai could have kissed Tala if he just rose up from his seat a little, he had leaned in so close. He almost groaned when Tala rolled in both his last name and his often preferred title like that, in that voice that sounded like honey and the blue eyes glittering at him so beautifully. 

Kai was done. No more games. 

Picking up his glass, he downed the remaining few drops and set it down softly. 

"Yes," he said and locked eyes with Tala, unable to read the expression from hearing his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. "And you? You seem to like it when I call you a good boy."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments before Tala followed Kai’s lead and finished off the remainder of his drink. Tala was just teasing, he never expected Kai to confess something so personal. 

But the idea that Kai _liked_ it was he addressed him as Sir caused the all too familiar hue to appear on his chest. He couldn't deny it. He _loved_ it when Kai praised and complimented him, both in and outside the gym. Knowing it would probably please Kai to hear it, Tala turned to fully face Kai and shifted closer as he placed a cold hand on the warm forearm.

“Only from you, Sir” Tala purred out, allowing his hand to slowly fall from Kai’s arm and coming to a rest on his thigh.

" _Fuck_ ," Kai threw his head back, a low growl bubbling in his chest. He wanted to kiss him right there, take him in public, not care who saw but instead he took a breath and let his fingers brush over the hand on his thigh. 

"What else do you like, Tala?" Fighting the urge to call him a good boy just to see that reaction, the flush that would creep up his neck and shoot to his ears. He wanted to talk about this, have this discussion before they jumped into bed and he did or said something that the redhead would not like in the throes of passion. Kai needed to have at least _some_ blood in his brain.

Although he wasn't sure what Tala's plans were when he saw the redhead blink at him. 

"Why don't you think about it while I refill our drinks?" Kai said, and got out of the booth, grabbing the glasses with him to head back to the bar, a little more sway in his hips this time that wasn’t entirely from the alcohol in his system. 

Mouth slightly agape, Tala stared at Kai’s plump ass until he rounded the corner, out of view.

Running his hand through his hair Tala fell back into the seat, staring at the ceiling. It was getting harder to keep his hands off Kai. His aftershave was intoxicating and all Tala wanted was Kai pressed against him, covering him in the sweet scent. He didn't know how much longer he’d last now that the conversation was taking a erotic turn.

The moment Kai came back into view Tala took the opportunity to _really_ look at his date. Tala didn't know much about designers but he could see the Prada shoes a mile away. Lifting his gaze, blue eyes took in every curve of Kai’s calves and thighs that his trousers allowed. Kai returned to the booth before Tala had a chance to drool over his arms but when Kai placed his hand on Tala’s thigh as he reentered the booth all disappointment evaporated.

“Have you had a chance to think?” Kai asked as he squeezed Tala’s thigh slightly. Kai needed to know what exactly made Tala tick.

“Pain,” Tala didn’t give Kai much time to react before he continued.

“I like a little pain with pleasure. Biting, scratching…” Tala looked over at Kai and frowned when Kai’s expression was hard to read.

"What about getting spanked?" 

“Can’t say, I’ve never been the one spanked to be completely honest” Resting his chin in his hand Tala thought hard for a second.

“I wouldn't be opposed to try it, if it’d make you happy.”

"I don't want you to do something _just_ to make me happy. _Ever._ I'd enjoy something more if you liked it, if you _got off_ on it for yourself," Kai's voice was firm. This was non-negotiable. His partner's pleasure always came first. "But if you're curious about something I'd be happy to try it with you. Okay?" 

Tala nodded as a response. He was slightly relieved, the fact Kai would listen to him if they were to go further definitely helped with his nerves. He didn't want to bring up the fact he’d never slept with a man before right off the bat just in case things didn't work out between them.

Taking a sip of his drink, Tala grinned largely at Kai. 

“Ok, I told you one. Your turn. What makes the sergeant tick?”

Kai bit his lower lip. Oh he liked being called _sergeant_ very much. 

"Control," he said, and let it hang in the air for a moment as he picked up his drink. "I like giving the orders and I _really_ like it when they're followed. I like to control _everything_ , including _when_ you get to come around my cock, making what I imagine will be absolutely glorious noises," Kai purred in Tala's ear. 

The alcohol was definitely beginning to get to him, but it felt good. He liked talking about this with Tala, and learning his needs. 

"How does that sound, _little soldier_?" 

All the blood in Tala’s body ran straight to his groin. Tala’s imagination ran wild as he imagined Kai thrusting into him, moaning out his name. Eye’s not leaving Kai’s, Tala slowly nodded as his voice was completely lost. _It sounded fucking incredible._

Grabbing hold of his glass Tala downed the contents, coughing slightly as it burned inside his chest. Kai was taken aback by the lust in Tala’s eyes as the redhead leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“I think I’d rather show you...”

Mimicking his actions, Kai downed his drink in one large gulp, barely feeling the burn of the alcohol. He turned to face Tala and clicked his tongue. 

“What is it you'd like to show me?"

Shifting in his seat, Tala wanted nothing more than for Kai to take him right there and then. Being the _good boy_ he was, Tala scanned the room to make sure they couldn’t be heard or disturbed. Shifting so that he sat right next to Kai, Tala leaned into Kai’s neck.

“Why don’t I _show_ you a preview of my _glorious noises_.”

Reaching for Kai’s hand, Tala moved it to his groin allowing Kai to feel exactly what he'd done to his body. When Kai welcomed the contact Tala began moaning quietly into Kai’s ear.

“Oh fuck… that feels so good Sir...mmmm," Tala placed his hand on Kai's tightening pants, his erection threatening to burst through the seams, "I'm going to get a _lot_ louder when you're inside me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATIVE ENDING
> 
> "What is it you'd like to show me, my good boy?" 
> 
> Shifting in his seat, Tala wanted nothing more than for Kai to take him right there and then. Being the good boy he was, Tala scanned the room to make sure they couldn’t be heard or disturbed. Shifting so that he sat right next to Kai, Tala leaned into Kai’s neck.
> 
> “My pubes are red too.”


	6. Chapter 6

_“Oh fuck… that feels so good Sir...mmmm," Tala placed his hand on Kai's tightening pants, his erection threatening to burst through the seams, "I'm going to get a lot louder when you're inside me."_

\----

It would've taken longer for the two men to make it back to Kai’s place if the dual haired man hadn’t practically thrown out the occupants of the closest taxi before throwing cash to the driver in the front and told him to run every red light.

In the back seats, Tala’s body was pushed back as Kai licked and sucked every inch of his neck. Tala’s long fingers snaked into the shaggy hair as lust-filled moans ripped through his throat.

After holding themselves back for so long neither of them gave a fuck who heard or saw them. 

The driver included.

Kai’s hand pulled at Tala’s shirt giving him enough space to run his hand up the Russians lean stomach. Tala could feel himself getting over excited as his trousers got tighter and tighter. Every brush of Kai’s groin against his own sent delicious tingles up his arms and down his legs. If they didn’t calm down soon he’d finish before they made it back.

“Kai…” Tala whined out as he pulled on Kai’s hair, breaking the seal he had on his neck.

“Let’s carry on…” Tala threw his head to the direction of the driver

“... when we have a bit more privacy.”

Reluctantly tearing his mouth off the redhead, Kai sat back, brushing a hand through his hair and interlocking his fingers with Tala, both men trying to steady their breathing before their need for each other got too overwhelming. 

When they reached Kai's home, he all but kicked open the door of the taxi, dragged Tala out by the collar of his shirt as they climbed the two steps to his front door. Kai cursed loudly at having to pull out his keys and unlock it. Tala took that opportunity to acquaint himself with Kai's neck, licking and biting down on it from behind while Kai turned the key in the lock. Once he got the door open, Tala pushed him inside. 

Not bothering to even turn on the lights of his house, Kai grabbed Tala by the wrist and led him up the stairs and to his bedroom, both men kicking their shoes off, letting them fly in all directions.

Pressing Tala up against the bedroom door once they stumbled inside, Kai untucked the white shirt from his jeans, fighting with the collar to make his way further down Tala's neck. Completely losing his patience, Kai grabbed the material and pulled it apart, letting the buttons fall to the floor and get lost in the carpet.

" _Fuck_ Kai…" Tala moaned as lips connected with his sharp collarbone, "That shirt looked really good on me." 

"Will look better on my floor," Kai panted into Tala's neck and ripped the shirt off Tala's shoulders, and as if to demonstrate, dropped it on the floor to join the broken off buttons. Unlatching his lips from Tala's skin, he gripped the hem of his sweater and lifted it up and over his head, tossing it behind him to join Tala's shirt.

"Get on the bed," Kai commanded in his drill sergeant voice, delighted that Tala obeyed quickly. He slapped the light switch, illuminating the room. Wanting to see every inch of Tala, not miss a single one of his reactions and the way his skin would flush so prettily _just_ for him. 

Following orders, Tala gingerly sat himself down on the bed as the nerves slowly began to kick in. 

Kai turned around and stalked up to him, before dropping down to his knees and crashing their mouths together again, hands gently cupping Tala's face. Running his hands down the length of his torso, Kai swiftly and blindly undoing Tala's belt, he pulled back and placed a hand on Tala's chest to push him back, letting his back collide with the soft sheets. 

Yanking down the jeans off his hips to reveal smooth, long legs, Kai accidentally spilled the contents of Tala's pockets on the floor, leaving Tala in just his boxers and socks. Kai moved a rough hand to spread apart Tala's thighs when a square of silver caught his attention. 

Smirking, he held it up for Tala to see. 

"I see you came prepared tonight," Kai teased.

Sitting himself up on his elbows, Tala stared at the foil wrapper pinched in Kai’s fingers. The shade of pink of his cheeks quickly matched his hair as he stammered to give an explanation.

“Th-that’s not mine…” running his fingers through his hair, let out a shaky laugh.

“I mean, obviously it’s mine. Roommate gave it me, he didn’t want me to get you pregnant.”

Kai raised an eyebrow as he looked over the condom, a small glint of amusement in his eyes.

 _Cute…he doesn’t realise he’ll be under me…_ Kai thought as he stroked the bare thighs in front of him. 

“We don’t need to worry about that, do we?” Kai purred out as he smirked at Tala, placing the condom down on his bedside table. 

Overwhelmed by the softness of Tala’s skin, Kai noticed Tala’s excitement as the redheads cock twitched in front of him. Growling under his breath Kai ran his rough hands to Tala’s hips, grabbing the waistband of the navy boxers.

Tala couldn’t look away from the view in front of him. Every touch and stroke from Kai’s calloused hands caused a soft moan to erupt from his throat. Tala watched as Kai pulled down his underwear, gasping as the cool air hit his throbbing member. 

“Kai…” Tala sucked in air through his teeth when Kai’s magic hands wrapped around him and slowly pumped away.

Hearing his name in _that_ tone sent a pleasant shiver up Kai’s spine, straining the fabric of his pants even more than it already had been. Hooking his hands under Tala’s thighs, he pulled him right to the edge of the bed, planting his feet firmly on the carpet. Kai gently pushed apart Tala’s thighs even further and slowly, almost painfully slowly stroked the length of Tala’s erection with one hand, running his thumb in small circles at the tip. 

Dipping his head, Kai lips travelled up the length of the velvet smooth inner thighs, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses and licks until he found a spot that made Tala’s breath hitch. Taking his time, he licked around it, slowing down the stroking on Tala’s cock even more, relishing in the pained whine that escaped the redhead’s lips. Kai bit down on the smooth skin of his thigh, digging into the muscle that sat underneath, earning a loud moan as Tala’s hand found his hair and his long fingers curled in around the soft locks. 

“ _Kai_ …” Tala grunted, bucking his hips up, trying to get more friction from Kai’s hand. 

Prying his lips off Tala's thigh, Kai turned his attention to the steady leaking that was coating his fingers, as Tala's cock twitched in his grip. Running a hot, wet tongue along the underside of Tala’s length, he looked up at him. 

“Is that what you want?” he said, letting his hot breath tickle the heated, wet skin of Tala’s cock. 

Shuddering under Kai’s touch Tala whimpered as the heat left his cock. Tightening the grip he had on Kai’s hair, Tala willed Kai’s head back down, but without much luck.

“Y-yes...please…” Tala arched his hips upwards as Kai began to slowly stroke him.

“Yes, _what?_ " Kai demanded as he increased his speed.

Moaning out loud Tala’s legs began to quiver as the build-up of pleasure was becoming too much.

“Ahh! Yes… yes _Sir_!”

Kai licked his lips as he watched Tala squirm below him. He always knew Tala would make some glorious noises.

“ _Go_ _od boy,_ ” just as the praise left his lips Kai took Tala into his mouth. Stroking while he worked his tongue around Tala’s sensitive head. 

“Oh fuckkk,” Tala brought both his hands to his face as he allowed himself to completely melt into Kai’s touch.

Kai took Tala's length into his mouth deeper, until his lips wrapped around the base of Tala's cock, running his tongue under the impressive length. Kai slowly palmed at his own cock still trapped underneath layers of fabric to relieve some of the pressure that was slowly becoming to much to bear. Kai bobbed his head on Tala's length, moaning into it as he took Tala whole each time, sending tingling sensations up Tala's spine. 

A tight knot of pleasure was beginning to build in Tala's gut as he watched the sight of Kai below him, on his knees, pink tongue gliding along his length. Surely he was dreaming. Tala's fingers curled tighter in Kai's hair before his hips thrusted up with a mind of their own. Goosebumps tingled up Tala's skin as broken off curses and grunts fell from his lips. Kai's hand came up to caress Tala's balls, earning yet another hitched breath. 

Kai pinned down Tala's hips on the bed, earning a whimper from the redhead below him. He wanted to hear more of Tala's glorious noises, hear him fall apart underneath. Kai hollowed his cheeks and sped up, taking his length deep and full, running a tongue along Tala's balls. 

Tala's hips bucked again, white heat shot through his spine and seared through his skin, causing him to flush from the tips of his toes to the root of his hair. Before Tala could stop it, his thighs trembled underneath him, both his hands dug into Kai's hair and the tight knot building in his gut had burst and he began spilling into Kai's mouth. 

" _K_ _aiii...fuu-,"_ Tala gasped, "I'm..oh _fuuck_."

Barely slowing down, Kai took all of Tala in his mouth, letting his tongue run in slow circles to milk the twitching cock of every single drop as Tala's body shivered in his grip. He gently let Tala fall from his mouth as he swallowed and his strong hands gently caressed the trembling man underneath. 

Kai kissed his inner thighs as Tala struggled to catch his breath, chest heaving, legs still shaking. 

"I got to see you quivering for me in your socks after all," Kai smirked at the shaking, blushing Tala. Watching as the blush caressing his skin deepened and faded in places. Memorizing every colour gracing the redhead's skin. 

All Tala could see was white as he came down from his high. He didn’t hear the flirtatious comment from the man below as he lay there catching his breath. Never in his life has he ever finished so quickly and so forcefully before. He also didn’t notice when Kai stood up from his crouched position, drinking up the view.

Tala’s chest adorned different shades of pink while his neck and cheeks glowed a crimson red. He was absolutely _breathtaking_.

“Although I’m flattered…” Kai started as he worked on his belt buckle. Pulling the leather strap through his trouser loops and letting the heavy metal bounce off the floor.

“I thought I already told you… that _I_ tell you when to cum” Kai reminded Tala in his best sergeant voice. A mixture of lust and poison on his tongue.

Tala’s eyes widened when Kai crawled on top of him. Before he had a chance to respond, Kai stole a hungry kiss. Pulling away Kai kept Tala’s mouth open by pushing on his bottom lip with his thumb.

“Will you give me permission to take control of you, Tala?”

Tala nodded a single, slow nod and received a groan of appreciation from Kai. Swapping his thumb for his finger, Kai inserted it into Tala's warm mouth, cock twitching when Tala’s lips closed around it.

“Good boy, now _suck_."

Tala did what he was ordered to do, hollowing his cheeks, allowing the long digit to glide against his tongue. Grabbing hold of Kai’s wrist, Tala pulled the wet finger from his mouth before quickly taking its length whole.

Kai watched on with hungry eyes. Once he was satisfied his finger was saturated enough, he retrieved it from it's warm home before trailing down to Tala’s groin.

Realising what Kai had planned, Tala quickly placed his hands on Kai’s shoulders and squeezed lightly, stopping him in his tracks. Kai searched Tala’s face for a reason as to why Tala stopped him. Had he crossed the line? Going too quick? He’d asked permission.

“You're…" Tala looked away from Kai’s questioning stare, wishing he’d confessed sooner.

“You're…The first. _Guy_. I've been with,” the redhead eventually confessed.


	7. Chapter 7

“You're…The first. Guy. I've been with,” the redhead eventually confessed.

Kai sat back on the bed, still between Tala's legs, processing what he'd just heard. He was the first. Tala's first. 

"Really?" was all Kai managed to say. 

When Tala nodded slowly, and his blush deepened, Kai took Tala's hand in his, lightly squeezing as his thumb brushed his knuckles. 

"We can stop here tonight if you need to, do this again when you're ready." 

It had been a long time since Kai had been with a virgin. The idea of it didn't make him nervous specifically, but he couldn't stand the thought of pushing Tala to do anything before he wanted to. 

Tala shook his head, frustrated. This is why he was hesitant to tell Kai in the first place. He didn't want Kai to stop, he wanted to have his mind blown. 

"I want you, Kai, I'm ready," Tala said, gently squeezing his hand.

“I trust you.”

Kai’s stomach fluttered when he heard Tala utter those sacred words. It’d been a long time since Kai experienced something trivial like butterflies, especially over someone he’d met only days ago. He couldn’t help but be taken aback slightly with how trusting Tala was being. Usually someone’s first time would be nerve wracking, messy, and yet the look in Tala’s eyes told Kai he was telling the truth, he trusted him. Tala was definitely special, and Kai wanted to show him just how much those words meant to him. 

"I promise I'll be very gentle," Kai leaned down to kiss Tala, "And you have to promise you'll tell me if you need to stop. Whenever that is, okay?" he gently caressed Tala's hair with his fingers, brushing out the sweat damp hair off his forehead. 

"Okay," 

"And I think it's best if we come up with a safeword just in case, do you have a word you prefer to use?" 

Kai raised his hand to tuck a piece of hair from Tala’s face when a thought came to him as Tala silently stared back. 

“How about, red?” Kai suggested still looking at Tala’s fiery hair. 

Red had quickly become his favourite colour. It was the first thing he noticed when Tala walked into the establishment that dull morning, the colour his cheeks flush whenever Kai was around, the colour Tala’s ass would turn after a few sharp strikes if they eventually got to it…

Pulling himself from his thoughts Kai lowered his hand from Tala’s hair and rested it on the redhead's cheek.

“Agree?” 

A lot of thoughts were swirling around in Tala’s mind. Never in any past hookups had the thought of safe words been brought up. Tala was torn, part of him ached for Kai, and another part wasn't sure he wanted to continue. Kai had given him an out, yet doubt lingered in the back of his mind as to whether this was all too much. But when Kai started to stroke his cheek with his thumb Tala automatically melted into the touch.

“Yeah, agreed,” Tala forced out before his nerves allowed him to change his mind.

Kai beamed down at Tala before placing a single, sweet kiss on his lover's lips. Reaching over Tala to his bedside table Kai quickly located his bottle of lubricant. Flipping the cap open, Kai applied a generous amount to the finger Tala had previously worked on. 

Kai encouraged Tala to lie back on the bed before returning his finger to the desired spot.

“Stay still,” Kai purred as he slowly circled Tala’s entrance, the ring of muscle clenching already. 

“Relax for me, Tala,” Kai gently encouraged. “Take a deep breath, and relax, it’s going to hurt but only for a little while.” 

Nodding, Tala took a deep breath and released it, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Kai between them. Kai leaned his head against Tala’s thigh, gently stroking it with one hand and pushed his finger up at Tala’s entrance. 

Tala winced, and immediately tensed up again, catching Kai’s fingertip in a vice grip. Kai placed gentle kisses on Tala’s thigh as the ring of muscle slowly opened up for him as Tala relaxed under his touch, and Kai pushed his finger in deeper, slowly easing in as Tala allowed more of Kai’s finger to enter him. Kai swirled his finger around as much as the vice grip would allow him, until he found the sweet spot he was looking for, and brushed his finger against it. 

Tala gasped and relaxed against Kai’s digit, spreading his legs even wider. Raising his head a little to watch as the discomfort he was feeling eased somewhat and gave way to small pleasurable tingles that began at the base of his spine.

Kai worked him slowly, gently, until he felt Tala could handle more, but thought best to ask. 

“Are you ready for one more?” Kai whispered against Tala’s skin. 

Hands clenching around the sheets, Tala nodded slowly. Kai picked up the bottle of lube again and coated his middle finger, and Tala’s entrance for good measure as he gently slid in another finger to pair it with the one already inside him. 

Tala’s walls clenched against the intrusion, and he whimpered when Kai’s long fingers slipped down to the knuckle inside him. 

“Do you need me to slow down?” Kai caressed Tala’s thigh gently, placing loving kisses wherever his mouth could reach from his position on the bed. 

Tala shook his head, “No...I’m fine..just, an unusual sensation." 

Kai nodded, even though Tala wasn’t looking at him. He had his eyes squeezed shut and hands gripped the soft sheets. Kai unwrapped his hand from Tala’s thigh and took Tala’s hand in his, releasing it from the sheet. 

Brushing both his fingers against his prostate Kai earned a moan from Tala. Kai pushed himself up slowly and leaned down to kiss the delicate skin of Tala’s neck and worked his way up to his jaw with his lips, while Kai’s fingers very slowly worked their way in and out of Tala, methodically brushing his prostate with every turn of Kai’s wrist. 

The uncomfortable sensation was slowly beginning to give way to pleasure as Kai’s fingers caressed his sweet spot, and Tala found himself relaxing, giving into the sensation that burned pleasantly deep within his gut. 

“More…” Tala whimpered, “I need more, Kai.” 

Kai groaned when he heard his name fall from those swollen lips like that, and sped up with his fingers. 

“Can I use one more finger?” Kai whispered into the shell of Tala’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine and alighting his skin with goosebumps. 

"Mmm..yes..yes please," Tala moaned, Kai's fingers brushed his prostate again, making his legs tremble. 

Kai made his way down, carefully sliding in a third coated digit down to the knuckle. Tala was beginning to take him a lot easier now, and as soon as his third finger joined the other two, Kai took Tala's hardening length in his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head, drawing Tala's attention away from the pain of being stretched. 

Pressing his head back into the mattress, Tala let out a long, low moan as he felt himself being consumed by the sensation of being filled up, stretched out and pleasured all at the same time. His breath hitching and hips bucking everytime Kai's fingers brushed his prostate, the feeling entirely new and foreign to him, but so wonderful. 

Kai took Tala deeper in his mouth, letting his tongue and lips work the length as his hands traced invisible patterns on his thighs. Tala's fingers came down to rest in Kai's hair, hand moving with the movement of Kai's head. 

"Kai…" Tala let out in a low, throaty moan, "I need you, now.. please." 

Kai growled as he crashed his lips to Tala’s, engulfing the delicious moans as he slowly retrieved his fingers. As much as Kai wanted to just give into his desires and let out all his pent up frustration he also didn't want to hurt Tala. Well, not like this anyway. Breaking the kiss, Kai stood up from the bed and began to make quick work of his trousers. Tala watched in awe as Kai stripped off in front of him, his imagination could never compete with the real thing. Kai wrapped his hand round his own, throbbing cock, stroking slowly. Cocking his head to the side, Kai couldn’t help but enjoy the hungry look on the redhead's face.

“Like what you see?” Kai purred out as his erection twitched in his hands.

Mouth agape Tala took his eyes off Kai’s cock to look him in the eyes. 

How was it legal for someone to be this sexy?

“I do, but I’d rather see how it feels. Sir."

Kai’s eyes darkened. Tala was playing a dangerous, dangerous game. Keeping his eyes fixated on Tala’s, Kai reached for the condom he had set aside earlier, the one that had fallen out of Tala’s pocket. Maintaining eye contact with the hungry eyes before him, he ripped it open with his teeth and then rolled it on to his hard length in a smooth motion. Picking up the lube bottle, he poured a generous amount in his palm. Kai allowed a small moan to roll off his tongue as the cool gel caressed his sensitive flesh. 

The bed creaked from the weight as Kai positioned himself in between Tala’s legs. He covered Tala’s entrance with more of the slick lube, no caring it was going to ruin his bedding below. Placing the tip of his cock at Tala’s entrance, Kai reached for his lover's hand as he knew Tala was about to experience a large amount of discomfort. 

“Don’t forget, red,” Kai whispered out as he slowly pushed against the swollen hole. Tala cried out as Kai’s girth stretched him more than he’d been prepared for. Tears pricked in his eyes and as he covered his mouth with his free hand to try and hold back the pained moans, squeezing Kai's hand with the other. Kai tried to soothe Tala’s anguish by stroking his thighs while giving words of encouragement.

“Hey, you're doing great. Do you want me to stop?” Kai began to slowly retreat as he’d made the silent decision that Tala wasn't ready when the man below squeezed his forearm in protest.

Shaking his head Tala allowed a single tear to run down his cheek.

“M-more…” looking at Kai through his blurry vision, Tala tried to steady his breathing.

“I want…more.”

Kai hips stilled and he dipped his head to kiss Tala's lips, giving him a chance to get used to the girth inside him. Feeling Tala squirming underneath him, he slowly began pushing in again, rolling his hips ever so slightly until the tip of his cock brushed against the sweet spot that set Tala's body alight once more. 

Wiping away the tear with the pad of his thumb, Kai kissed the side of Tala's mouth. 

"God Tala you feel so good...fuck," Kai slowly rocked his hips forward and pushed his cock against Tala’s prostate with each word, earning a deep, primal grunt from the redhead.

"Kai..fill me up..I want you...all of you," Tala pushed his own hips up, taking more of Kai's length inside him and wrapped his legs loosely around Kai's waist. 

Kai really liked the needy words pouring out of Tala's mouth, and wanted to hear more, needed to hear more. Giving in to the desperate plea, Kai pushed his hips forward, sinking himself to the base, getting almost blinded by the wet heat that surrounded him, forcing out a pained whimper from Tala as the air was punched out his lungs. 

Holding himself steady where he was to allow Tala to get used to the fullness inside him, Kai leaned down to kiss him again, 

“You doing okay?” Kai said caressing the red locks and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as Tala’s blue eyes glittered like the stars with more tears on the long, dark lashes. Kai steadied his own breathing to control himself. Tala's unbelievable tightness, and the heat engulfing him was starting to become overwhelming. 

Biting down on his lip, Tala nodded, wrapping his legs tighter around Kai, pulling him closer and flush against his blushing chest. 

Kai grinded his hips to help Tala adjust around him. As much as he wanted to hold back and give himself and Tala a breather, the intoxicating warmth was overtaking any thought of rationality. The way Kai worked his hips kept a continuous assault on Tala’s prostate causing him to shake from the overstimulation. Kai bit his lip as he watched the man under him squirm, chest flushed and glistening with a thin layer of sweat. The moment Tala’s pained moans slowly became lust-filled gasps Kai took this as a sign he could handle more.

Kai released his hand from Tala’s locks as he sat himself up, both men gasped at the sudden movement. Kai ran his hands down Tala’s thighs before resting them on his hips. Forcing his hands underneath, Kai dug his fingers into the plump skin of Tala’s ass. 

Slowly withdrawing, Kai pushed on Tala’s hips to keep him pressed into the bed. He knew Tala would unintentionally move away the moment he sank back inside. Tala whimpered at the sudden empty feeling but his eyes widened when Kai thrust himself back inside. A muffled cry left Tala’s throat as Kai started a steady rhythm. The burning pain slowly began to dull and just as Tala began to relax into the sensation Kai rolled his hips, hitting Tala’s sweet spot.

“Oh my God… Oh, Kai…” Tala moaned out in between each thrust. His toes curled as the intense sensation pulsated down his legs, causing goosebumps to adorn his sticky body.

Each moan caused Tala to tighten around Kai’s cock and the luscious noises coming from the redhead fueled Kai’s need for control.

Kai's pelvis slapped against Tala’s thighs as he dragged his nails down the flat stomach. Tala moaned loudly at the intense pleasure burning inside him, dulling his senses to everything other than the feeling of Kai’s cock inside him.

“Touch yourself for me,” Kai commanded, starting to slow his thrusts. 

When Tala didn’t immediately scramble to follow orders as he often did, Kai groaned out a threat, his voice as dangerous as the game Tala had chosen to play with him. 

“Touch yourself, or I'll stop fucking you.” 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the threat registered and Tala released the grip he had on Kai’s arm to bring it up to his own twitching, leaking cock that lay on his abdomen, bouncing lightly with every thrust. Wrapping long, now warm from Kai’s heat fingers around the length, he slowly began with languid strokes, clearly in no rush to get to his own climax. 

“Faster,” Kai ordered again, speeding up his own thrusts now that he had been obeyed, gently placing one of Tala’s legs on his shoulder. Tala matched the speed of his strokes to Kai’s thrusts, his hips bucking both from Kai filling him up so completely and his own fingers. 

“Yes Sir,” he groaned out, miraculously remembering his manners, biting back a curse as a fresh wave of pleasure crashed into him from the altered angle. Kai’s gaze flickered between Tala’s face to the cock being pumped in front of him. Memorizing the way Tala liked to be touched and pleasured, the way his face contorted, the dots of tears that would line his lashes and disappear just as quickly when he got overwhelmed. 

“Fuck...you feel incredible..look so hot filled up with my cock, touching yourself like that for me..such a good boy,” Kai moaned, puncutatiing each word with a deep, hard thrust. “So sexy..just for me,” 

“Sir…” Tala groaned, the praise sending tingles up his spine as his walls clenched around Kai, “Sir..please..”

“Please what?” Kai sped up his thrusts, one hand gripping Tala’s calf tightly, already knowing what the answer was going to be. 

“I need to come,” Tala groaned, hips bucking up, looking at Kai through half-lidded, lust drunk eyes. 

Kai tutted, slowing down and placing a firm hand on Tala’s wrist, stopping its movements, earning a protesting whine from the squirming man underneath him. 

“So impolite,” Kai rocked his hips, just brushing Tala’s prostate with his cock, not giving him the intensity he needed to get pushed over the edge without using his hand. “That’s not how good boys ask for permission.” 

Tala whimpered, flushing even redder at being chastised for the first time ever by his Sergeant, by Sir. 

“Please Sir,” Tala moaned in the best, most pleading voice he could manage to show Kai he had learnt his lesson, “Please may I come?” 

Releasing the hold he had on Tala's wrist, Kai clicked his tongue and sped up his thrusts again. 

"Such a greedy boy, you already have once," Kai said, slamming his hips into Tala at a pushing pace, his own orgasm beginning to build in his gut as he fucked the air out of Tala’s lungs, who resumed stroking his own cock matching Kai's rhythm. "Tell me, why should I let you a second time?"

Tala tried to rack what little brain Kai hadn't already fucked out as he tried to come with an answer that would get him the white hot release he so desperately craved, at the same time panicking that Kai might not let him have it at all. 

"I've been so good, Sir..pleeease," he whined out, thrusting up his hips, "I've been a good boy for you," he appealed to the hard look he was getting from those lust glazed eyes above him. 

Kai groaned, his head falling back at the desperate begging, watching Tala squirm and writhe under him sent a pleasant shiver running up his spine as goosebumps erupted on his sweaty skin, the tight knot of arousal threatening to burst within him. 

Gently easing Tala's leg off his shoulder, Kai unwrapped Tala's hand off his cock and let it fall to this side. Allowing his body to fall forward, holding himself up by his elbows as he hovered over Tala. 

Placing a bruising kiss on Tala's bitten red lips, Kai drank in a desperate, pleading moan. 

"Yes you have Tala..fuck.. you've been so good, so beautiful when you blush for me," Kai groaned into Tala's neck, biting down on it, hands gently tugging the fiery hair, his hips slammed forward rubbing Tala's erection between their bodies, letting the ridges of his abs brush the leaking length. "Such a good boy for me." 

Throwing his own hips upwards, Tala took every inch of Kai inside him, just as surely as he lapped up the praise, feeling himself unable to hold back any longer. 

"Come for me, my good boy, let me feel you come on my cock," Kai ordered, finally giving Tala what he craved. 

Finally receiving permission, the dam burst through. His toes curled and legs trembled as he wrapped them around Kai's strong hips, his fingers reached into the midnight blue hair at the back of Kai's neck, walls clenching around Kai's cock. A final shot of electricity scorched his body, orgasm slamming into him as he cried out and his release poured out of him in strong spurts, coating both his and Kai's chests. 

"Kai...fuckkk...thank you, thank you, Sir." 

Feeling the tightness around him and Tala shuddering as he wrapped himself around Kai, his own knot of pleasure exploded as Kai's cock pulsated, filling Tala up with warmth. 

"FUUUCK Tala.." 

Panting and gasping for breath, they held each other for a few long moments, Tala completely wrapped around Kai, and Kai still loosely gripped Tala's hair as he nuzzled in his neck. He wordlessly brought his other hand to stroke Tala's cheek as they both came down from their high, breathing in each other's scent and relishing in the closeness.

Slowly catching his breath, Kai moved his head and reached up to place a soft kiss on Tala's forehead. 

"Thank you, Tala, for allowing me to be your first."


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you make me breakfast too?" Tala called from his spot, fluttering his lashes for Kai.

_"Thank you, Tala, for allowing me to be your first."_

Catching his breath, Tala unlatched himself from Kai, limbs feeling like jelly. Kai dipped his head and caught their lips in a soft, sweet kiss before slowly easing out of him. Kai had led him to the bathroom to rinse off, the hot water soothing his aching body. They'd shared one towel, and Kai had taken an abnormally long time trying to dry Tala's ass and back as he played around and they touched each other as much as they could, placing light kisses on each other wherever their mouths reached. 

Tala found himself experiencing a new, strange feeling. Usually, by the this point in the evening, Tala was preparing to make his own exit or preparing to ask his companion to leave. But now, he wanted to stay, to spend the night and wake up next to Kai. The only times he'd ever stayed the night with someone was when he was simply too drunk to find his way home, which was rare. Unsure of what to do next and feeling all kinds of awkward, Tala leaned against the bathroom door frame, he watched Kai who had his back turned to him as he rooted around in his dresser drawers. 

Tala wondered if he could ask Kai if he could stay over, or simply just assume he was invited to spend the night and plop himself into bed, silently declaring he was staying.  
  
Mercifully, Kai took care of it. 

"Do you have a side of the bed you prefer?" Kai had asked, back still turned but eyes on him from the reflection in the mirror as he moisturized his face. 

"Not really," Tala shrugged, secretly delighted. The awkwardness he was feeling slowly beginning to melt away at the implication in the question. 

"Pick one 'cause I usually just sleep in the middle," Kai said, flashing Tala a brief smile as he slipped out of the room. 

Picking the side closer to the door, Tala slipped into bed, sighing contently as he pulled the duvet up to his chin and warmth engulfed him. 

Kai had returned moments later with water for both of them. He grinned when he saw Tala in his bed like that, skin tingling a little at the sight. He placed a glass of water on Tala's bedside table and leaned down to kiss him, before turning off the light and quietly scrambling in beside him. 

Kai lay closer to the edge of the bed than to Tala, mindful to give him as much of his own space as he could on the bed. But Tala hadn't wanted that, he scooted closer to Kai, almost sharing a pillow and they kissed. Softly, sweetly as their limbs interlocked and breaths mingled together. 

Tala didn't know when they had fallen asleep, and knew even less how Kai had managed to completely cocoon himself in the blanket without waking him up, leaving him to fend for himself for any source of heat. 

“Holy fuck...fucking blanket hog,” Tala whispered and smiled to himself, not wanting to wake Kai up from his slumber. 

Tala looked down at his naked body, noticing the fresh pink scratch marks on his stomach and the fingerprints bruised on his hips. A shiver shot down his spine at both the realisation it wasn't a vivid dream and from the coldness in the room.

Glancing back towards Kai, Tala accepted there would be no way in hell he was going to be able to pry any blanket off the snoring man. Admitting defeat, he glanced around the room before spotting Kai’s grey sweater from their date lying on the floor. It looked warmer than his thin, white shirt that Kai had previously destroyed. Slowly creeping off the bed, Tala tiptoed to the scattered items of clothing. Lifting the sweater to his chest, Tala inhaled Kai’s mesmerising scent.

“He wouldn't mind…” Tala reassured himself as he pulled the cotton sweater over his head. 

Sighing happily at the sudden warmth, Tala decided that while the giant was asleep he’d explore his surroundings. Find out what else made Sergeant Kai tick.

Walking up to the dark oak dresser, Tala found some of Kai’s toiletries scattered around. A bottle of Dior Sauvage sat in the centre almost calling out to him. Taking off the lid, Tala sniffed at the silver nozzle moaning as he realised _this_ was what Kai had worn for their date. Glancing back at the bed to make sure he wouldn't get caught Tala applied a few quick sprays of the expensive aftershave to his neck and on Kai’s sweater before placing it back in its rightful place.

“He’ll never know,” Tala grinned to himself before moving to find his phone. He’d forgotten to let Bryan know he wasn't going to be home that night.

Finding the silver mobile, Tala tutted when he didn't have enough signal to send a text. Moving to sit by the window he waited for his phone to be fit for communication again as he began to type a quick _I'm alive_ message to his roommate. 

Rousing slowly from his sleep, Kai relished in the warmth of his blanket cocoon. He shifted to nuzzle into the pillow when a familiar scent wafted up his nose. Sleepily prying a confused eye open to look for the source of the smell, he found Tala, his favorite newbie. Sitting on the windowsill, hair kissed an even brighter red from the filtered in sunrays, creating a halo around the blood red hair, making his angel look even more angelic in the morning light. Hair spilled on his own sweater from the night before that hung off one shoulder, exposing it to the sun, neck and shoulder covered in red and purple bite marks, long legs deliciously stretched out in front of him as he peered into his phone.

Beautiful. So last night hadn't been a dream. 

He wanted to wake up to that sight every single day. 

"Morning," Kai said, voice hoarse from sleep and moaning the night before. Arching a brow and sending him a playfully scathing look for the stolen sweater, Kai turned to properly face him.

"Since you're up anyway go make coffee, I take mine black no sugar," Kai said in his best sergeant voice, which would have been a lot more effective if he wasn't just half a head poking out of a thick blanket burrito with his hair looking even messier than usual, "Or come back to bed," he added. 

Looking towards the source of the raspy voice Tala let out an unimpressed scoff before returning to his device. Sergeant was back. Pressing send on his message, Tala placed the device on the windowsill before slowly walking to the edge of the bed. Arms folded and head cocked to the side. Tala put on his best-unimpressed voice at being given orders so early in the morning.

“Last time I checked… You can only give me orders at the gym. At least, that's what I'm paying you for” Tala emphasised _paying you_ by saying it slowly but loud enough for Kai to definitely hear it.

“But I want coffee anyway. I’ll make you one, but only this once.” 

Turning on his heel, Tala made his way out the bedroom before stopping at the entrance of the door.

“By the way, this sweater's mine now. It’s the least you can do after you did _that_ ,” Tala nodded towards his ruined favourite shirt in the corner of the room. Before Kai had a chance to protest, Tala swiftly made his way out of Kai’s line of sight and down the stairs. 

Kai blinked at the spot where Tala had stood, both surprised and delighted by what had just happened. While he liked that sweater, he liked Tala even more and was ecstatic that Tala implied there would be a second time.

Kicking away the blanket, he slipped out of bed. Without bothering to put anything on, he went to follow Tala into the kitchen, but not to _only_ show him where everything was. Making his way down the stairs, Kai found the redhead already in the kitchen, opening up the bag of ground coffee with his back turned to him. The hem of the sweater barely covered his perfect ass, Kai observed with a grin. 

Quietly stepping behind him, Kai wrapped his arms around Tala’s waist, pressing himself against his ass. Tala let out a surprised yelp, having not heard Kai enter the kitchen and not at all expecting that he'd be followed. Resting his chin in the crook of his neck, Kai whispered into the shell of Tala's ear. 

"Y'know, I gave you another option," he said, brushing his hair away with his fingers and made his way to kiss Tala's neck, "You could have come back to bed and I'd have happily served you, but I _love_ that you're _so obedient_ , always trying to be a _good boy_ for me." 

Slipping one hand down past the hem of the sweater, Kai wrapped his hand around Tala’s already hardening length, gently stroking it as he peppered kisses along the delicate skin, relishing in the flush already gracing it as goosebumps chased the invisible trail his lips left. 

Tala automatically leaned his head to the side, allowing Kai more room to continue. He practically threw the ground coffee onto the workspace as his knees started to buckle. Tala gasped out a frustrated groan as Kai slowly worked him. 

“mmmmh Kai…” Tala couldn’t help but move his hips, silently asking for Kai to go faster. 

The way Tala purred out his name made Kai need to taste him, there and then. Quickly spinning the redhead around to face him, Kai grabbed a hold of Tala’s hips.

“Arms up,” Kai used his trainer's voice, smirking as Tala obeyed, no questions asked.

Crouching down Kai slapped Tala’s bare ass before grabbing hold and effortlessly lifting the redhead. Tala’s raised arms quickly found their way around Kai’s neck as the shock of suddenly being weightless caused him to yelp out in shock. Tala gasped as his bare backside made contact with the cold marble countertop. Not having a moment to catch his breath Kai cupped his cheeks and crashed their lips together. Kai took the lead by licking Tala’s bottom lip asking permission for access which Tala happily granted. 

Wrapping his legs around Kai’s waist both men fought for dominance, neither one preparing to back down. Noticing this, Kai smirked into the kiss, he was enjoying the fact Tala was trying to over power him. Tala gasped when Kai sank his teeth into his lower lip, breathing heavily and flushed face Tala remained still ultimately admitting defeat. Releasing Tala’s captured lip, Kai planted a quick, sweet kiss before helping Tala off the work surface.

“Go sit down, I’ll make coffee,” Kai slapped Tala’s ass again before turning to pick up the forgotten coffee grounds. 

Tala pouted at the loss of attention and went to sit down at the small table in the kitchen, picking a chair that gave him the best view of Kai's naked form. 

Tala rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched Kai grind the coffee beans and load up the portafilter and attached it to the dispenser, pulling two mugs from the cabinet, placing one under it for the espresso shot to pour into. Loving the view he was being offered, Tala noticed how confident Kai was about his body, and evidently had every right to be - he clearly worked hard for it. 

"Will you make me breakfast too?" Tala called from his spot, fluttering his lashes for Kai.

"Ofcourse," Kai said, smiling as he turned around and leaned against the counter, hands gripping the edge, giving Tala a full frontal view of himself for a long moment before going to the fridge and to hunt for ingredients for breakfast. Eggs Benedict, he decided at that moment when he saw how nice it was to have Tala at his table like that. He had to keep that going, make him want to stay. Nothing like a fancy breakfast to impress a man.

“I hope you’re not cooking bacon like that,” Tala chuckled, loving the view, his own cock hardening at the sight. 

Kai scoffed. He was on a mission to impress Tala, not scald himself. 

“Come over here and kiss me while that thing works it’s magic,” Tala said, gesturing to the machine with his head, as the intoxicating, seductive aroma of coffee filled the room.

“Mmmm, I’d love to, but no time. How do you like your coffee?” Kai said with his head still in the fridge as he rummaged around in it. 

“Same as you,” Tala replied easily, watching the side of Kai’s ass poke out of the fridge door. 

Kai reappeared from behind the door, armful of ingredients that he messily dropped on the counter and went back to the coffee maker, shifting Tala’s mug to the hot water dispenser and pressing a button. Steam and hot water poured out the nozzle as Tala’s perfect cup of coffee was prepared. Picking it up, Kai walked it over to where Tala sat. 

“Here you go, coffee black no sugar,” he said, leaning down to finally kiss Tala like he asked, “man after my own heart,” he added after setting down the mug in front of Tala and paled as he realized what he’d just said. 

After the blood drained from his face and heart pounded in his chest, Kai reddened almost immediately, a blush beginning at his chest that shot straight through to his face as it slowly spread to his ears. 

“I meant...coffee..Pants! Imgonnagoputonpants” Kai rambled off as he ran out the kitchen, already halfway into the living room as he finished his sentence, running up the stairs to safety.

Staring at the glass mug in front of him, Tala’s eyes remained wide and still. Matching Kai, Tala’s ears also gleamed a bright pink as Kai’s last words played over in his mind.

_Man after my own heart._

Shaking his head, Tala laughed as he picked up his steaming mug and brought it to his lips. 

“Don’t be daft Tala… it's just a saying. Kai didn’t mean it…" he told himself as he went to take a sip of the liquid gold when a thought crossed his mind. Why did Kai run off like that if he was only joking? Kai wasn’t a shy person so there shouldn't be a reason for him to freak out so suddenly.

“Unless….oh my god...oh!” Tala was lost in his thoughts while the steaming mug in his hands started to tilt, causing the molten liquid to burn his bottom lip and bringing him out of his trance.

“Fuckin’... _ouch_ ” Tala sucked on his bottom lip when the earlier memory of Kai bitting the same lip flashed in his mind making him forget the dull ache.

“He… he was joking… he must be…” Heart racing, Tala tried to steady his breathing. He had tried to talk himself out of his own feelings after their first training session. Telling himself it was just fasication or respect. He wasn’t prepared to admit he’d fallen hard for the mysterious _god_ and yet here he was, in the gods kitchen, in his sweater, drinking his coffee after practically losing his virginity to him.

“Does...does he?… “Tala mused out loud, trying to stop himself from completing the thought. If it was spelt out - he’d have to confront it, and possibly his own feelings.   
  
Tala’s attention went to the ceiling when he heard movement upstairs.

Kai came barreling down the stairs and made his way back to the kitchen, grateful when he found Tala sitting where he’d left him. 

“I put on pants,” he announced as he strode into the kitchen, sparing Tala a quick glance and picking up the eggs he had pulled out of the fridge earlier, cracking them open over a large bowl and only pouring in the yolks. 

“Eggs Benedict okay?” Kai said, without turning around. 

Tala sat with his mouth slightly agape when he saw Kai had returned wearing _tetris_ pants. Colourful squares ran along the length of the pant leg, and the piece that would clear the board was situated _perfectly_ over Kai’s ass. _Almost too perfectly_ , Tala thought with a whimper. 

“Tala?” Kai said, turning around, whisk in one hand bowl in the other, “Eggs benedict okay?” 

Tala nodded, not even listening to what Kai had asked him. Perhaps something about eggs.

He watched amused while Kai began mixing the tarragon vinegar into the beaten egg yolks. Just when he didn’t think Kai could surprise him anymore the guy walked out in _those._ Tala didn’t want to admit that he actually liked them and planned on stealing them along with the grey sweater. 

Feeling brave while Kai was distracted Tala quietly rose from his seat and creeped over to the broader male. Deciding there was no going back Tala reached forwards and cupped Kai’s behind causing Kai to jump at the sudden contact. Looking over his shoulder Kai raised an eyebrow at a smirking Tala.

“Sorry, I just wanted to complete the puzzle. The piece is right here,” Tala chucked out as he squeezed the toned cheek in his hand.

“These sweats are incredible by the way, please tell me you have more,” Tala didn’t see the smirk that appeared on Kai’s face before he returned to frying the parma ham.

“You gonna take these too?” Kai said, trying to sound annoyed and failing as he turned his attention back to their breakfast. 

Pretending to be offended, Tala pulled a shocked face before removing his hand from Kai’s cheek and wrapping it around the toned waist.

“Me? Never. But if that bottle of aftershave goes missing it definitely wasn’t me.”

“Who then? I need to find someone to cause a little pain to, y'know Tala?” Kai smirked, “Anyone in mind, my _good boy_?” Kai switched gears so fast it made Tala’s head spin. 

Kai let out a throaty laugh when Tala’s face went from cocky to shocked in a third of a second. He loved how he could make Tala squirm so quickly. So _easily._

“Stop distracting me and go sit down before I turn my threats into a promise,” Kai ordered as he went back to his sauce.

“If my sauce breaks because you distracted me…you’re in serious trouble,” Kai warned in his sergeant voice. 

Tala slowly nodded before returning to his seat. Sipping at his now lukewarm coffee Tala’s pulse quicked at the idea of Kai bending him over and having his way with him. Retracing the scratch marks on his stomach over the sweater he went back to watching Kai work his magic in the kitchen.

Yeah, he was definitely stealing that aftershave.

Kai toasted the buns in the same pan he fried the ham. Once the eggs were poached perfectly, he was confident he had a winning dish.

Kai lay down forks and knives, setting the table. Plating up his creation Kai whipped out his final tool to impress Tala. A Russian term of endearment. 

"Breakfast is served, _dorogoy_ ," he purred, setting the plate down.

 _Breakfast is served, darling,_ Kai had said to him. 

Kai smirked as Tala's eyes lit up before he even looked at the food, his words clearly doing the job for him. Kai didn't use his Russian often, but seeing the effect it had on Tala - he made a mental note to stick to it. 


	9. Chapter 9

_ Kai didn't use his Russian often, but seeing the effect it had on Tala - he made a mental note to stick to it _ . 

Breakfast had been a success. Kai had watched anxiously as Tala took his first bite and was delighted when his eyes lit up and a small moan escaped him when he tasted it. 

They'd talked a little more about what they liked, both in and out of bed, their interests and hobbies, over another cup of coffee. It turned out that they had a lot more in common than they initially thought. Both spoke Russian, loved reading, liked the cold over the heat. Tala was very much a dog person, and Kai just loved all animals, and Tala ended that with a cheeky quip of  _ but wolves are the best of them all _ . 

Tala let it slip that he liked to be pampered, but as soon as the words left his mouth he found himself a little embarrassed at revealing that so soon. But it was something Kai liked to do, easing Tala's embarrassment and kissing another blush on his cheeks. 

After dishes had been cleared away and they had another cup of coffee, Tala grabbed him by the hand and led him back to the bedroom, pushing Kai against the door just like he had been the night before and crashing their mouths together, tasting their second cups of coffee on each other. 

Kai wrapped his hands around Tala’s waist, letting himself be controlled. Tala pulled back to take the sweater off him. Taking that as his cue, Kai crouched down and lifted Tala up in his arms, walking them both to the bedroom and throwing him down on the bed, Kai crawled onto join him. 

Kai laid down beside him, perching himself up by his elbow. Running his fingers in the red locks. 

“You have been so very naughty,” Kai purred, eye’s not meeting Tala’s as he ran a finger along the pale neck

“I think you need to be punished”

Tala’s eyes widened a little at the statement. 

“What would you do to me?” he turned to face Kai on the bed, eyes locked with his, gently running his fingertips on Kai’s torso. feeling the ridges of the defined muscles. Kai kissed his forehead lovingly. 

“I’d like to edge you, three times," Kai said, trailing a hand down to Tala's waist, "Once for every item you plan on stealing from me,” Kai said with mischief in his voice. 

Tala felt a little tingle in his spine at the thought, Kai had only done it once last night, and he had never experienced anything like that before. It was possibly the most intense orgasm he had since he could remember. 

“So,  _ Sir _ ..if I let you edge me, I can keep them?” Tala played into Kai’s game, a cheeky grin plastered across his face.

Kai’s expression changed from playful to serious, grasping Tala’s chin with one hand he spoke softly. 

“You can, even if you say no to the edging, to all of it,” Kai’s voice softened for a moment, “This is not transactional."

Kai crawled up on all fours, lovingly kissing Tala on the lips before making his way down with his tongue on Tala’s body. Kissing every inch of skin he could before making contact with his target. 

Tala’s cock twitched, hard as a rock without even being touched. 

Kai’s ego soared to new heights, delighted at the thought that he was able to make his angel so hard without even getting his hands on him. Smiling, he wrapped his full lips around the head, earning a loud gasp at the contact, Tala’s fingers found their way into Kai’s hair again, tugging gently as Kai’s head bobbed on his length. 

Tala sucked in a breath as Kai’s skilled tongue worked down his length, thighs quivering from the intense pleasure he was receiving. With lust filled eyes Tala watched as the  _ god  _ relaxed his throat, taking all of him with ease. If Kai carried on like that, Tala knew he wouldn’t last much longer, completely forgetting this was a punishment and  _ not _ a show of affection.

Kai kept a slow, steady rhythm which only drove Tala insane. He needed to be touched more, his skin burned as he craved more intimacy. Buckling his hips up, Tala tried to signal that he wanted Kai to suck harder, but when Kai only glanced at him through his long eyelashes Tala decided to take it into his own hands and continue to do whatever it takes to get his release.

Holding onto Kai’s slate hair, Tala thrusted his hips up forcing his swollen cock to hit the back of Kai’s throat. When Kai grunted and squeezed his thigh as a warning Tala couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of him calling the shots. 

“Your mouth is so hot,” Tala gasped out between shuddering breaths, throwing his head back and bathing in the ecstasy he was experiencing.

Kai knew Tala was close,  _ just  _ where he wanted him. Deciding to let Tala continue his assault Kai opened his throat and concentrated on breathing through his nose so as not to gag on the length. Watching the redhead under him Kai noticed how Tala’s breathing changed and his favourite flush now adorned the pale chest. 

It was time. 

Hollowing his cheeks, Kai sucked harder, forcing a deep growl from Tala as his thighs trembled and clenched, toes curling as Tala rolled forward to the edge. 

With a loud, popping sound, Kai pulled himself off Tala, letting his cock fall from his mouth. 

"Noooo," Tala panted…" _ Kaaiiii _ ." 

Smirking, Kai placed a soft kiss on the crook of Tala's leg, and worked his way lower to his inner thigh. 

"That was your first one," Kai said, finding a spot next to the love bite he'd left the night before and licking it, "For how much better my sweater looks on you." 

Kai bit down on the soft, smooth skin as his hand made his way to Tala's still hard and leaking length and stroked it just like Tala had the night before, making him whimper and writhe under him. 

"Kai...I'll be good, please, just let me cum," Tala begged, thrusting his hips to get more friction from Kai's hand. 

Kai tutted, "I shouldn't let you at all just for being so impolite," he said without slowing down. 

Kai wouldn’t admit he wanted this just as much as Tala. He loved the way the pale body twitched and jolted for him. The sultry glaze in the icy eyes burned Kai more than he could handle and found his hand moving to dig into the plump hips.

"Is it okay if I use my fingers?" Kai looked up, worried that despite his best efforts, Tala might be sore from the night before. 

Tala nodded. It was more than okay. He wanted more,  _ needed _ more. 

“Ye-yes please… please Sir,” Tala whined, shuddering in Kai’s touch.

Taking his time, Kai continued to stroke Tala slowly, enjoying seeing his angel squirm under his touch. 

“Kai... please,” Tears started to prick in Tala’s eyes, the slow movements of Kai’s hand too much and not enough all at the same time. 

“That’s more like it,” Kai purred out, kissing Tala’s stomach before reaching for the bottle of lube that was left out from the previous night.

Squeezing a small amount on his middle finger Kai swirled the gel around Tala’s entrance before sharply sinking in. Tala took him a lot easier than he had the night before but the redhead still winced at the sudden burn he was experiencing. 

Slowly pumping his finger, Kai allowed Tala to adjust before he stroked on Tala’s prostate. Tala jolted from the sudden wave of pleasure. Breathing heavily, his knees buckled every time Kai pulled back just at the edge of retreating, without ever fully withdrawing his finger and sliding it back in all the way to the knuckle.

“Can I put in another finger,  _ dorogoy? _ ” Kai purred out the request, making sure Tala could hear his new pet name.

Tala groaned when Kai spoke Russian to him. Just hearing his native tongue roll from Kai’s tongue sent a bolt of electricity down Tala’s spine, the mild soreness he was feeling pushed to the back of his mind.

Only managing a nod Tala threw his head back as Kai sank in another finger, stretching him more.

Watching Tala's reaction to his words made Kai's own, already hard cock twitch. God he'd call him that all day if it resulted in this. Kai took his time, preparing him for what he'd planned next. Taking him in his mouth again, Kai swirled his tongue around the head before running it in circles on the length of the hardened flesh. Kai took him whole, wrapping his lips to the base as his fingers brushed his sweet spot, making Tala tremble and writhe under him as his thighs tensed up and he wrapped his lithe legs around Kai's neck. 

"Sir.. _ Kai...no more teasing.. please _ ...I need to cum..NOW... _ pleeeease _ ." 

Kai immediately let Tala slip out his mouth, stopping his fingers as he let Tala breathe and regain his senses as the second edge was over Tala. Kai was mostly certain that it was just part of the game Tala was playing with him, but he needed to be absolutely sure. 

"Do you need to say the safeword? I’ll let you cum right now and we can pause," Kai asked with a flicker of concern in his voice, as he began withdrawing his fingers from inside Tala. 

Tala shook his head violently, squeezing his thighs around Kai to still any movement. 

"NO! I don't want you to stop..I  _ need more _ ... _ fuck me! _ " Tala begged shamelessly. He didn't care how desperate he sounded, Kai had him seeing stars already. 

"If that's what _ dorogoy _ wants," Kai purred, relieved, as he shifted to get on his knees and slipped his sweatpants off his hips, letting them fall to the floor. Picking up the bottle of lube again, he squeezed some on himself, groaning as he was finally able to release the pent up pressure. 

Seeing Tala in this state hadn't been easy. He was almost on the edge without even touching himself. 

Kai grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath Tala's hips, situating him at the perfect height for himself. Slowly pushing himself in, Kai's head dropped back as Tala's warm, wet heat engulfed him. He placed both of Tala's legs on his shoulders and leaned forward, folding him in half as he leaned down to kiss him. 

"Do you have any idea how much you turn me on,  _ dorogoy _ ?" Kai whispered as his hips slammed into him, filling the room with the sensuous, lewd noises of skin slapping against skin. "I can't get enough of you," Kai groaned into Tala's neck. 

Tala's spine tingled at Kai's words, the absolute  _ god  _ not being able to get enough of  _ him _ sent a new wave of pleasure crashing into him as the big, thick cock relentlessly brushed against his sweet spot that made his skin ignite. He could feel his release building already, Kai had only just started fucking him and Tala couldn't take it anymore. He had to cum, he  _ needed _ to cum. 

Reaching for his neglected cock Tala started to pump himself before his hand was slapped away. Opening his eyes Tala only had the energy to muster a frustrated whine as Kai pinned both his hands to the bed.

“I told you, you’re not allowed to cum until I say so. This will be your last one,” Kai reminded Tala as he squeezed at the pale wrists.

Slowing down his thrusts, Kai was in awe that Tala had managed to handle his punishment so well. He’d expected Tala to give in and disobey him, give in to his desires but his sinful angel continued to surprise him. But this was still a punishment, and Tala had one more denial to go.

“Please…” Tala whispered out as Kai came to a complete stop, Tala's third and final edge crashing into him as his thighs trembled under Kai. But just the full feeling wasn’t enough to help him achieve his sweet release.

Tala balled his fists in frustration. The overwhelming pressure he was experiencing made him feel like one thrust would make him burst, what was more frustrating was that Kai was denying causing him to slowly go crazy.

“Please… please fuck me…” The redhead pleaded to the man above. 

“Fuck me… _ Daddy _ .”

The request shocked both men, and Tala was unsure where the hell  _ that _ came from when he blurted it out in his delirious state. He’d been called that before a few times, and always liked it but he never thought he'd hear himself call someone else Daddy.    


But when Kai tensed above him he was internally grateful for the sudden outburst.

Kai's hips developed a mind of their own when he heard _that_ word pour out the redhead's lips. Slamming into him at a punishing pace, Kai found himself just about ready to tumble over the edge. 

_ Fuck me daddy _ . 

Tala's request rang in his ears as the redhead clung onto him, legs wrapped around him and hands clawing at his back and shoulders. 

"Cum for me baby," Kai groaned out, his own orgasm slamming into him and spilling inside Tala, "Cum for  _ Daddy _ ," Kai found himself saying, surprising even himself that the word made him lose control like that. 

Tala's release splashed against their stomachs and hitting Kai square in the chest as they both came down from their highs, Kai wrapping his arms around Tala as he rolled on to his back, pulling the redhead to rest flush against his body as their chests heaved to catch their breaths.

"Fucking hell, Tala," Kai ran a hand through the red locks that spilled on his chest, "I can't believe what you do to me," Kai groaned, pressing his head back on the bed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready to meet Bryan properly?

_ "I can't believe what you do to me," Kai groaned, pressing his head back on the bed.  _

As the weekend came to an end Kai reluctantly opened the car door for Tala, his long fingers brushed along the cool metal as he pushed the door to a close.They never planned for the redhead to spend two whole days together but at the same time, neither one of them were eager to cut their time short. 

Settling into the driver's seat, Kai rested his arm across Tala’s headrest to reverse out his driveway. Tala peered from the corner of his eye, admiring the long throat and the fresh blemish he’d caused that very morning when they showered. Once Kai had finished reversing he straightened himself up but not before catching hungry eyes on his neck.

“What?” Kai asked, slight playfulness to his question.

Tala never took his eyes off the slender neck as he stroked at Kai’s thigh, pleased when he felt Kai’s body tense up.

“Nothing, just remembering what that throat can do,” the redhead purred as he squeezed at the muscular thigh.

Kai groaned but never took his eyes off the road ahead. Tala was playing a very dangerous game, and Kai didn’t like to lose.

“Don’t get me all worked up, Tala,” Kai threatened in his best sergeant voice. 

Disobeying, Tala slowly stroked along Kai’s thigh to reach the hardening groin but frowned when Kai’s hand stopped him in his tracks. Squeezing the captured hand Kai placed it back onto its owner's lap before returning his own to the wheel.

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea for me to fuck your brains out then drop you back home to your roommate, Tala,” Kai flashed Tala a glance and let out a chuckle when he saw the slight pout on the redhead's lips.

They drove in blissful silence as they continued the journey to Tala’s apartment block. Tala couldn't help not feel slightly disappointed when the red building came into view. As Kai’s vehicle came to a stop Kai reached for his hand, brushing his thumb along Tala’s knuckles. He was just as gutted as Tala that their time together had come to an end. Shutting the car door behind him, Tala walked around to Kai’s window, grabbing hold of Kai’s jaw, he planted a long, sweet kiss through the open window.

“That was the best first date I’ve ever had,” Tala grinned. For once this wasn’t just for flattery and he was actually telling the truth. "I'll see you tomorrow,  _ Daddy _ ," Tala cooed, knowing full well what that word would do to Kai. 

"Bright and early,  _ dorogoy _ ," Kai hummed before returning the kiss in agreement. If someone had told him that he would be infatuated with someone he met only a few ago he would have scoffed and told them to piss off. Yet, here he was. Head over heels. 

Tala watched as Kai drove off and sighed when the car was no longer in sight. Turning around, Tala walked towards his apartment building, trying to think of a way he was going to explain to Bryan where he was all weekend. Slowly opening the door he winced when Bryan practically ran at him from the kitchen.

“Well, nice to know you're alive,” Bryan scolded sarcastically before smirking.

“If I knew you were going to be gone the weekend I would have invited someone over. Have my own fun,” Bryan noticed the purple blemish on Tala’s neck when his roommate bent down to remove his shoes.

“Fucking hell Tal, she sure did a number on you. All is forgiven man, I can see you were busy,” Bryan mocked as he pulled down the collar of the grey sweater, exposing more of the angry red marks.

Swatting Bryans hand away, Tala thought now was a good time as any to tell him the truth. Walking past him, Tala flopped onto the leather sofa, frowning when he noticed it wasn't as comfy as Kai’s.

“Yeah,  _ he _ sure kept me busy,” Tala peeped at his roommate through his closed eyes as Bryan sat on the other sofa, not seeming to take notice of what he had just said.

“Niiice... So tell m... Wait, he?” Bryan couldn't control the shocked expression on his face. He had no problem with Tala dating a dude but the guy never seemed interested in guys so he always assumed Tala was straight.

“Oh... I mean, yeah, great! Happy for you,” Bryan cleared his throat as he tried to dial back the enthusiasm in his voice.

“So, where’d you meet him?” 

The two men talked over a can of beer while Tala answered any questions Bryan asked. He was relieved when Bryan didn’t give him any grief and genuinely seemed happy for him. 

“Ok so let's see if I got this right. This guy is your trainer?”

“Yes.”

“Whom you met four days ago?”

“Yes.”

“But you two can't be together because of a policy?”

“Yep.”

“Why can’t you just quit the gym and date the guy, what’s the big deal?” 

“I’ve paid membership fee for the year,” Tala said sheepishly. When he was presented with the contract, he hadn’t been thinking with the head that sat on his shoulders, hadn’t even read it when signing it. “It’s non-refundable,  _ and _ I paid to have him as my trainer, but I  _ can’t _ fire him because he’s got this reputation of never having a client quit before their time was up and I don’t want to be responsible for breaking that record.” Tala explained, recalling the conversation he'd had with Kai the night before. 

Bryan nodded. He couldn't understand why Tala was willing to go through so much trouble for someone he’d only just met. Tala had barely taken the time to learn the last name of most of his past flings, the moment they became clingy he kicked them to the curb and started again. 

“Ok, I have just one more question.”

Tala frowned when he saw a glint in Bryans's eyes. 

“Who's the botto-”

“Goodnight Bryan,” Tala quickly interrupted, not giving Bryan the chance to finish. Bryan laughed when Tala got up and headed to his bedroom. 

“Ok, ok I'm sorry, but seriously I'm happy for you dude,” Bryan held his hands up in apology when he noticed the new sweater Tala was sporting, remembering that Tala wasn’t wearing that when he’d left Friday night. 

_ “Tala hasn't got himself a sugar daddy... Has he?” _ Bryan thought to himself as his eyes scanned the small paper bag Tala was clutching. Shaking his head Bryan headed to the kitchen to fetch another beer.

That would be another question for another day.

~~~

As Kai drove home after dropping off Tala, he quickly dialled a number and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for it to be answered. 

"Hey?" A deep voice finally came from the other end, and Kai sighed in relief. He was getting impatient. 

"We need to talk, it's important." 

"I'm all ears." 

Kai smiled, and pulled over on the side of the road as he switched off the Bluetooth connection and pressed the phone to his ear and spoke into it. 

He was going to what he could to make Tala his. 

~~~

Three weeks quickly flew by as the two men carried on with their forbidden romance. As far as everyone else was concerned, they were just two men who had a good trainer-trainee relationship. Kai's boss and colleagues were none the wiser to the real goings-on, although they almost got caught in the locker room the previous Friday by the cleaner thanks to the ridiculously tight sweatpants Tala had sported. He knew Kai wouldn't be able to resist and purposely wore them for a particularly hands on session.

Ruffling his damp hair with a towel around his shoulders, Tala lazily packed his bag and subtly watched on with irritation towards Kai and another client of his, was  _ still _ talking at Kai, calling him  _ Coach _ , asking him an endless stream of questions while Kai was also trying to pack up and get the hell out of there for their time together. Kai had, with his approval, switched their Sunday sessions to evenings so they could leave together, have a date night and then spend their two days off together. 

His patience beginning to wear thin, Kai had packed and unpacked his bag twice in the time he was being bombarded with questions about diet and exercises and the quickest way to get biceps. He finally had to tell the guy to pick it up during their workout, as he threw occasional glances to Tala, silently apologizing to for having their limited alone time in public being intruded upon like that. 

When they were finally left alone, both men breathed a sigh of relief as Tala made his way over to Kai. 

“Finally,” Tala sighed as he ran his hand down Kai’s tensed forearm, not wanting to waste a moment to get close to his trainer. 

Kai smirked back at Tala before planting a small, sweet kiss on the pale forehead. Today had been rough but the smallest touch from Tala caused all his troubles to melt away.

“You hungry?” Tala asked as he grabbed his drawstring bag, throwing it over his shoulder. “We can stop off and grab some Japanese food, something light, if you feel like it?”

Before Kai had a chance to reply the locker room doors swung open as purple eyes scanned the surroundings before landing on the two men infront.

“Hiwatari,” a sharp deep voice said, drawing Tala's attention, “And Hiwatari’s hot newbie.” 

Tala could feel the intense eyes leering at him. Lips curled in a lascivious smirk, eyeing him up like he was a piece of meat. An uncomfortable shiver rushed up his spine, and he shifted closer to Kai. 

“Asshole,” Kai greeted back, not sparing the man a glance. 

“What’s the matter, princess? Jealous you’re not the prettiest one here anymore?” he said, gesturing with his chin to Tala. 

Tala flushed angrily at the unwanted compliment. His skin crawled when a wink was thrown his way. It didn't hold the playful affection it did when it came from Kai, or the light flirtatious air when it came from other people. Instead, it held something more sinister and Tala didn't want to know what.

The man made his way further into the room and towards the lockers, and Kai turned around and stepped in front of Tala, shielding him from the man's view. 

“Don’t you have to go get your ass kicked?” Kai snapped at the intruder. "If they're having too much trouble I'd be happy to do it."

“Relax shit kicker, I’m just getting some fresh towels, you know how hot and bothered those women can get around me. Trisha’s wearing padded bras...don’t you just love it when they try so hard for attention?” he said, unfazed by Kai's threat and did a little flourish as he got what he wanted and left the room, leaving the door wide open. 

Kai turned around, jaw clenched and grinding his teeth, maroon eyes hard. 

“ _ God _ that guy makes me want to kick his teeth in everytime I see him!” Kai went to pack up his things, roughly shoving them in his bag unlike the usually methodical way in which he put his things away. 

“Who is he?” Tala’s voice had turned sour, that man had left a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

While Kai was an absolute drill sergeant to everyone, it was just a persona designed to go with his looks and job. As abrasive Kai was to everyone, Tala saw the deeply kind and loving self hiding inside, but he'd never seen Kai show such open dislike toward anyone. 

“ _ Garland _ ,” Kai spat the word like the bile that was bubbling in his throat, “That dickhead is the kickboxing instructor. Tries to fuck all his clients, but he’s tight with the owner so it’s all  _ fine _ for him.” 

"Ew," Tala scrunched up his nose and moved to put his hand on Kai's tense forearm again, but Kai was still seething, and hadn't even noticed Tala trying to touch him. 

"I didn't like how he talked about you," Kai growled, grabbing a sweatshirt out of his bag, and roughly pulled it over his head, not even fixing his ruffled hair. 

Tala reached over and fixed Kai's hair for him, running a hand through the locks. 

Kai's gaze softened under the touch, his anger simmering down as blazing maroon locked with soft blue. The anger gave way to something darker. 

_ Possessiveness _ . 

Pulling his gaze from the intense stare he was receiving, Tala cleared his throat in an attempt to change the subject.

“So, as I was saying, there’s a new Japanese place that I wan-“

Tala wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Kai’s rough lips crashed onto his, resulting in a surprised yelp to leave Tala’s throat. Needing air Kai broke the kiss, looking into wide eyes that we're searching for an answer to a silent question. 

“Kai?” Tala whispered, still taken aback by Kai’s sudden change in demeanor. Tala’s body tingled as fresh goosebumps adorned his skin at the intense stare he was receiving.

"We're going home,  _ now _ ." Kai answered in a deep shuddering breath, "We’ll get some dinner afterwards," he added, trying to sound calmer than he was.

Tala remained silent as they made their way through the lobby, Kai ignoring the waves and goodbyes from his colleagues as he strode forward. Tala stared hard into Kai’s dual toned hair as he racked his brain for a reason as to why Kai was so worked up all of a sudden. Glancing over his shoulder Tala found himself staring back towards the locker room, was it Garland? 

Their shoes slapped against the damp concrete as they made their way to the gym car park. Kai noticed how Tala was lost in his thoughts, quickly scanning the area Kai unlocked his vehicle before planning his hand on Tala’s lower back.

“Get in.” 

Tala quickly followed orders as the tone of Kai’s voice told him to hurry. Leather creaked as both men eased themself into the car, reaching for his seatbelt. Tala jumped when Kai’s cold hand grabbed his thigh. 

"I didn't like how he talked about you," Kai started, repeating what he said earlier, easing his grip on Tala's thigh and grazing his hand along the length of it. "I  _ don't  _ like when people eye up what's  _ mine _ . He doesn't have that privilege." 

“Yours?” Tala couldn’t but get slightly aroused at the possessiveness in Kai’s voice. So this  _ was _ about Garland.

“You didn’t like it when Garland called me hot, did you?” Tala eyes caught Kai’s other hand squeeze the steering wheel at the mention of Garlands name.

"No," Kai said through a clenched jaw, "I mean it's true...but how dare  _ he _ ." 

“So you were jealous?” The question left Tala’s mouth before he had a chance to think about what he was asking and wasn't sure of the answer he was going to receive.

Tala thought back to the locker room, about how one minute they were planning dinner and now Kai’s breathing was heavy and his grip on his thigh was slowly getting tighter. Tala’s cock twitched slightly at the prospect that Kai was  _ jealous _ , and that the jealousy was making Kai want him there and then.

Unable to hold back his smirk Tala bit into his lower lip as he drank in the sight before him.

“You want me right now, because you’re jealous of Garland?” 

"I am not  _ jealous _ of Garland, that guy is a creep," Kai balked, "it's just the thought of..ugh...him and you…. just pisses me off..and then..looks at you like.. _ that _ ..like he's undressing you.." Kai managed, squeezing the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white, jaw clenching so hard Tala could have almost heard his teeth grinding.

Tala was lost for words, part of him wanted to moan in arousal but the other half wanted to laugh in disbelief. He wouldn’t admit out loud that he liked being desired enough to get jealous over. Reaching over Tala ran his hand up Kai’s thigh and smirked when he felt the hard muscles tense. 

“Don’t worry Kai…” Tala breathed out slowly as he trailed his hand to brush against Kai’s already hard member.

“You’re the only one who gets to undress me,” Tala’s eyes glinted in mischief as he planned to play on the jealousy Kai was expressing.

“Well, for tonight anyways… did I forget to mention that I have a session booked with a different trainer tomorrow night?” Tala grinned when Kai shifted in his seat. It was an obvious lie and he knew that Kai didn’t believe him but Tala couldn’t help but tease.

"Like  _ hell _ you do," Kai grit his teeth, from still being angry and a little to try and bite back a laugh at the obvious prodding, lightly squeezing his hand on Tala's thigh. 

Smirking, he eyed Tala's neck and bit back a growl. 

"Well if you do," he said, lifting his hand off Tala's thigh and to his neck, grazing it with the back of his knuckles, "I'll just have to leave my mark on you. So he knows you're not  _ available _ ."

Releasing the steering wheel, Kai pushed aside his seatbelt, wrapping one hand around the back of Tala’s neck to steady him in place, placed another bruising kiss on the redhead’s lips. 

Tala moaned into the kiss as Kai bit his bottom lip. Tangling his fingers into the grey locks Tala tilted his head to the side giving Kai full access to his porcelain neck. Kai trailed butterfly kisses along Tala’s jaw and nipped along the sharp line. Running his tongue down the slender throat Kai grazed the flesh with his teeth before latching onto a sensitive spot. 

Tala groaned as Kai continued to suck, causing an angry red blemish to form. Tala’s fingers tightened in Kai’s hair as he pulled away, licking the newly marked skin before crashing his lips to Tala’s in a bruising kiss. 

Breaking the kiss for air, Tala panted as his fingers left Kai’s hair and trailed to the broad chest. Forcefully pushing Kai back into the seat, Tala's eyes glazed over as he gave an order that caused Kai’s trousers to tighten.

“Drive."


	11. Chapter 11

“ _ Drive.” _

Kai’s sped up each time Tala stroked down his thigh, fingers gently brushing against his throbbing member. Tires screeched when the vehicle came to an abrupt stop outside Kai’s home. Before Kai had a chance to put the car in park, Tala had leaned over to the driver's seat and forced a lust filled kiss onto Kai’s eager mouth. Kai reached down and placed his strong hand onto Tala’s backside, squeezing it before landing a hard, sharp smack that caused a surprised gasp to break their kiss.

“Out. Now.”

Kicking open his own car door, Kai raced out as Tala was just stepping out, and pressed him up against the door of the car. Planting another bruising kiss on the redhead's lips, Kai squeezed Tala's throbbing erection through the fabric of his pants briefly, before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him inside. 

As soon as they made it it into the privacy of his home, Kai wasted no time in stripping off their clothes right in the living room, diving in for Tala's neck again while he stroked the hard cock, biting down on the delicate skin and sucked on it till he heard a lustful whimper. Leaving another mark, claiming Tala as his own. 

"There," Kai panted as he pulled back, admiring the artwork his mouth had created, "You look so much prettier with my mark on you."

Tala’s breath shuddered as his heart began to beat through his chest. Raising his hand to his damp neck Tala traced the angry blemishes with his fingers, eyes never leaving Kai’s.

“Thank you, Sir," Tala purred with a glint in his eyes. 

Removing the hand from his throat, Tala ran his index finger down Kai’s chest before inching closer. Kissing at Kai’s shoulder, Tala picked a spot to nibble and caress. From the corner of his eye, Tala watched Kai bracing himself as he thought Tala intended to leave him with the same marks. Instead Tala’s tongue left a long, wet trail from his shoulder down to his pelvis. 

Kai watched as Tala palmed at his hard cock through his boxers before pulling at his waistband. Tala’s mouth dried instantly at the sight of Kai’s hard member, licking his lips to regain some moisture. Nerves slightly set in as Tala realised he had gotten ahead of himself. He’d never proformed oral sex on a guy before, but when Kai placed his hand on the back of his head and stroked his scalp with his thumb Tala opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip out as he took Kai’s head into his mouth, moaning at the warmth. 

Closing his lips against Kai’s length, Tala cautiously began to take more before stopping hesitantly. Looking up at Kai, Tala’s stomach burned hot as fiery maroon burned into his. Tala grabbed hold on Kai’s hips and he began a steady rhythm. Kai encouraged his movements by gently running his fingers in the red hair, fingers brushing against his scalp, not wanting to force Tala to take more then he could manage. Focusing on breathing through his nose, Tala closed his eyes as he opened his throat to take in more of Kai, relishing in the moans coming from the man above.

Slowly rocking his hips to match Tala's rhythm, Kai let rip a loud moan as the hot, wet mouth engulfed him. Kai's fingers laced through the loose red hair as Tala took him in deeper. A shiver ran through him when the tip of his cock nudged the back of Tala's throat. At that moment, he felt his knees buckle with the attention, leaning against the wall to steady himself. Heat seared through his body at the sight of Tala on his knees in front of him, taking him in his mouth like that, the sight alone was enough to push Kai over the edge after how worked up he was their entire way home. The thought of Garland even thinking of Tala, his angel, like that had set Kai’s blood to boil. But now, with Tala in his home, working so hard to please him set his skin alight with goosebumps and his chest warmed when the sparkling blue eyes locked with his own, sparkling with tears from having his throat nudged repeatedly. Wiping away the few stray tears that had escaped with the pad of his thumb, Kai let out another shuddering breath, he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Feeling his climax just looming over the horizon, Kai slipped his hand lower to cup the back of Tala’s neck and pulled him up to his feet, catching his lips in a rough, hungry kiss. 

“Bed,” Kai croaked when they pulled apart for air. 

Tala nodded as he pushed Kai’s chest in the direction of the bedroom. Locking lips, the two men collided with Kai’s hallway furniture, knocking the phone off the hook and cascading the letters Kai left unopened. When Tala’s calves touched the carpeted steps the redhead broke the kiss, grinning at the man in front of him.

“I don’t fancy carpet burns to match this” Tala tilted his head to flash Kai his mark that had deepened in colour.

Kai groaned as he leaned forward, stealing another kiss before spinning Tala around to face the staircase. Giving Tala’s ass a sharp smack Kai grabbed at the cheek, encouraging Tala to walk up the stairs.

“Walk, before your ass matches your neck.” 

“Yes sir,” Tala teased over his shoulder before almost tripping up the step as he received another strike on his backside.

Kai admired his handiwork as the redhead practically sprinted to the top floor. 

Red was  _ definitely _ his new favourite colour. 

Turning the handlebar to the door, Tala all but stumbled in the bedroom, with Kai’s hands wrapped around his waist already. Moaning into the touch, Tala turned around to kiss Kai, who walked them backwards until the wooden bed frame brushed the back of Tala’s thighs. Kai gently eased Tala to sit at the edge of the bed while he grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand and spread the redhead’s legs wide open, dipping his head to lightly kiss his stomach before sitting up again. 

But Tala had other plans. 

Leaning forwards to steal a kiss, Tala plucked the bottle of lube from Kai’s hand. When Kai raised a questioning eyebrow at him, Tala flushed as he pushed Kai back slightly with his foot.

“I want to show you what's  _ yours _ .”

Tala’s breathing quickened as he leaned back onto the bed. Taking a deep breath in, Tala flipped the lid to the bottle of lube and poured some onto his middle finger. Spreading the cool gel with his thumb, Tala threw his free arm over his eyes as he reached down and coated his entrance. Tala’s legs and stomach tensed as he slowly pushed in the slick finger and he released the breath he’d been holding. Once he reached his knuckle, Tala hissed as he withdrew and plunged back in. Lifting his head to steal a glance at the dual haired man, Tala tried to blink away the tears that had formed and clung to his eyelashes.

“K-Kai?” Tala breathed out as he continued his steady rhythm, a little confused by the complete lack of expression on Kai’s face. 

Finding himself utterly mesmerized and surprised by the show the redhead had put on for him, Kai stood rooted to his spot on the floor. Kai couldn’t help but stare as Tala worked himself. Tala had just claimed to be his, heart fluttering when the words left his mouth. It wasn’t until Tala said his name in that breathless voice that he had come to love so much had he managed to shake himself out of the trance he was. 

“ _ Fuck _ that’s so hot, Tala,” Kai’s voice was equally breathless, cock twitching between his legs. 

Climbing up on the bed to join him, Kai wrapped a hand around Tala’s neck to pull him for a kiss and situated himself behind Tala, spreading his legs open around him. Kai wrapped his other hand around his own rock hard length, moaning as it twitched in his hand. 

Tala felt Kai’s erection press against his back as he leaned himself into Kai’s lap. When the burning around his entrance started to diminish Tala whined as he removed the moist finger and reached for the cascaded lube bottle. Mimicking Tala’s action from before Kai snatched the bottle from Tala’s hand and flipped the lid open with his thumb.

“Give me your hand,” Kai ordered as Tala glanced at him over his shoulders.

Raising his hand up Tala watched as Kai poured the cold lube over two of his fingers, using his own palm to spread the fluid around. Grabbing hold of Tala’s thighs Kai forcefully spread the pale limbs apart, giving Tala more access.

“Continue.” 

Tala’s breath shuddered as he suddenly felt exposed. Reaching down, the lube dropped from his fingers and landed on the white bedding. Pushing a single finger in slowly, Tala quickly followed by inserting the second digit. Not being able to take the second finger furter straight away Tala moaned as he slowly worked his tight hole, legs twitching in Kai’s grasp. Red flushed across Tala’s chest as the pain was slowly being replaced by tingling pleasure although Tala knew he wouldn’t be able to reach his sweet spot like Kai could. Wanting to release some of the pent up frustration, Tala reached for his own throbbing cock, holding back a moan as he was being overwhelmed in two places at once.

Sensing Tala’s frustration, Kai reached for the bottle of lube and coated his own finger as he ran a hand along the plump ass, lightly squeezing to get Tala’s attention who had his eyes squeezed shut and head against Kai’s body. 

“May I?” Kai whispered, gesturing to his slick finger. 

Blinking up at Kai through half lidded, lust drunk eyes, Tala followed Kai’s line of sight. Realising what Kai meant, he nodded enthusiastically. He needed to feel his skin tingle the only way Kai could make it. 

Reaching down, Kai brushed Tala’s hand with his own, as Tala’s fingers still slowly worked him, gently stretching him out. Kai gently eased in his own finger, slipping it between Tala’s fingers, the ring of muscle clamping down in a vice grip as Tala’s walls involuntarily clenched and enveloped his fingers in a wet heat. Slowly turning his wrist, Kai worked himself in, kissing along Tala’s neck and earlobe as goosebumps danced on his skin and Tala let out shallow, shuddering breaths, panting against Kai. He continued gently, moaning against Tala’s skin as his own cock twitched at the tightness around his fingers. 

Pushing in deeper, Kai’s finger brushed against Tala’s prostate, earning hitched breath and a gasp. Tala’s thighs trembled as Kai’s finger gently massaged his sweet spot. 

Tala’s fingers stopped moving as Kai continued to assault his prostate. The previous shyness completely disappeared as Tala’s moans got louder and longer. When Kai suddenly stopped his movements Tala whined as his head dropped at the loss of sensation. 

“Kai… please…” Tala whined as Kai kissed at his exposed neck.

“I stopped because you stopped,” Kai hummed into Tala’s ear, rewarding him with a groan from the redhead. 

Tala slowly began to restart his movements, gasping as Kai followed suit. Tala’s breath hitched every time Kai’s long finger filled him. Kai continued to leave sticky sweet kisses along Tala’s neck and shoulder, enjoying the sounds coming from the redhead. 

When Tala stopped his thrusts Kai wanted to question why but paused when Tala removed his finger and shifted from his lying position.

“Kai…”

Kai’s eyes widened as he scanned Tala’s face. The man below was flushed a dark red as his skin glistened with tiny beads of sweat. Blue 

eyes glazed over as they pleaded into his own with a heat Kai had never seen before in Tala’s.

“Kai… make me…  _ yours. _ ”

Kai's heart thudded in his chest as Tala's words caressed his ears. Finding himself at a loss for words, he crashed their mouths together, drinking in Tala's moans and taste. 

Wanting to waste no more time, Kai practically crushed the bottle of lube as he squeezed out a generous amount to coat his twitching cock. He moved to get between Tala's legs, eyes raking over the deep blush that had formed on Tala's body that he had grown to love. 

Placing a pillow beneath Tala's hips, Kai pushed the tip of his throbbing cock through the slick hole, a grunt falling from his lips at the wet heat engulfing him. 

A low moan escaped Tala at being filled up once again, and he wrapped his legs around Kai's muscular hips, pulling him closer. Kai pushed in deeper at the invitation, sinking himself to the base inside Tala, brushing his prostate with his cock. 

Finding Tala's hands, Kai intertwined their fingers and brought Tala's hands above his head, lightly pinning him to the bed as he rolled his hips, forcing out a breathless gasp from Tala as the air left his lungs. 

Pulling back slightly and slamming his hips forward again, Kai developed a steady rhythm, both men moaning in pleasure, skin alight with tingles and feverish heat caressing their body, their noises bouncing off the walls.

"You're all mine,  _ dorogoy _ ," Kai panted in Tala's ear, running a wet tongue along his earlobe and biting down on it, "Only  _ mine _ ." 

The hot breath in his ear sent shivers down Tala's spine, the Russian endearment and his words making his cock twitch between their bodies. 

" _ Da _ ," he groaned out, overwhelmed, "All..yours..yours..only," Tala breathed out as Kai thrust harder into him, releasing his hands. 

Tala's hands came down around Kai's back, pulling Kai closer to him, their chests brushed together as their bodies moved in sync, Tala's cock being brushed between them. Tala's hands clawed into Kai's back, leaving long thin red trails in their wake, marking Kai as well. 

Kai groaned at the sensation, his cock twitching lightly at the possessive gesture. 

"And you're all mine,  _ Kai _ ," Tala declared, careful not to call him Sir at that moment. 

Kai's hips slowed as he locked eyes with glimmering blue, pacing a gentle kiss at Tala's temple. 

"All yours,  _ Tala _ ."

Wrapping his legs around Kai's hips, Tala pulled him in closer for a moment before pushing them both to sit. Placing a hand on Kai's chest to push him down, Tala moved slowly, clenching around Kai to make sure he didn't slip out of him, as he sat himself down on Kai’s hips, spreading his legs wide and leaning his back on Kai's thighs. 

The position caused Kai to go deeper into Tala, the added sensation made Tala feel lightheaded. Leaning over slightly, Tala braced his hands on Kai’s broad chest, brushing one of his nipples accidentally. But Kai flinched under him the sudden movement and it both men to moan loudly as Tala’s legs trembled from the friction. Cloudy eyes glanced at the man below as a grin sprawled across his flush face.

“Sensitive nipples?” Tala playfully teased as he stroked his hand against the pink bud, causing Kai to squirm. 

Kai didn’t respond as his breathing became more erratic. Each pass against his sensitive skin caused Kai’s skin to burn as his cock twitched, rewarding him with a moan each time from the redhead. Tala noticed early on how Kai didn’t attempt to stop his hand from assaulting his skin. Leaning down further Tala looked Kai deep into his maroon orbs as his wet tongue fell from his mouth and flicked across the erect bead. 

Breath hitching with every flick of Tala’s tongue, Kai squirmed under him, hips moving off their own accord at the attention his nipples received. Pressing his head back into the pillow as Tala’s tongue worked its magic on him, almost relentless, giving both taut rosebuds equal attention with both his mouth and fingers. Kai grabbed Tala by the hips and pushed himself deeper into him, groaning as Tala clenched around him. Kai thrust up his hips, making sure to brush his prostate with each thrust. He wanted Tala to feel even better than he was feeling right now 

“Fuck... _ dorogoy _ .” 

Kai’s hoarse voice wrapped around the Russian word that dripped sweet like caramel to Tala, his own cock twitching at the sound. He wasn’t sure he’d ever just get used to Kai speaking Russian to him. The rolled  _ R  _ rumbled deep in Kai’s chest and it sent a warm shiver down his spine. 

Tala’s hips started to work on their own as the need for release grew closer. Tala nipped at the erect bud before straightening himself up. He’ll definitely remember  _ that _ for later. Stroking his hands down Kai’s chest, Tala braced himself on the toned stomach as he slowly lifted himself, squeezing the throbbing length as a silent gasp left his lips.

Kai rubbed at the pale hips above, in awe of the angel above him. Kai’s breath hitched as Tala sank back down to the base, not giving him a chance to adjust before lifting off again. Kai never usually allowed himself to be in this position, he liked to be in control the whole time. The idea of being on his back never appealed to him but watching Tala’s lips part and feeling the plump cheeks brush against his thighs Kai just might have to change his mind.

“Does… This feel g-good?” Tala forced out through a shuddering breath. He wanted to know Kai was feeling just as incredible as he was at this very moment. 

Biting down on his lip, Kai nodded as he stopped a moan from falling past his lips. Tala had him feeling and experiencing something absolutely new and it was making him see stars. Tala on display like that was a sight he couldn’t get enough of. 

“So good, Such a good boy,” he groaned, finally able to form words, as he committed Tala’s image to memory. 

“Still need an extra training session from someone else tomorrow?” Kai breathed out, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Tala would have chuckled if he wasn't so distracted by the burning in his stomach. His release was dangerously close. Shaking his head enough for his bangs to dance in front of his face, Tala's lips mimed a weak  _ no _ before he reached for his neglected cock, stroking it vigorously. 

Kai watched as Tala stroked himself in front of his while continuing his torturous rhythm. Pushing Tala’s hand away, Kai replaced it with his own as Tala threw his head back in absolute euphoria. Pumping long, slow strides Kai bucked his hips up, pinning against Tala’s prostate and continuously assaulting it. 

“Ah!.. K-kai…” Tala attempted to warn Kai but the grey-haired man stopped him in his tracks.

“Cum for me,” Kai ordered in his best Sergeant voice.

At the command, Tala let go of his own control as his toes curled and thighs trembled. The knot that sat coiled tightly in his gut unraveled as his spine tingled and his release splashed on both himself and Kai in hot spurts, cock twitching in Kai's hand. 

Feeling Tala's walls clenching around his cock, Kai felt himself lose control as well, head falling on to the bed and muscles clenching and relaxing before flooding inside Tala, his own cock twitching as he filled him up to the brim. 

Tala fell forward, body limp as his chest met Kai's. Tilting his head up, he caught Kai's lips in a quick kiss before laying his head on Kai's shoulder. 

Kai slipped his hand from between their bodies, still loosely wrapped around Tala's now softening cock and coated in Tala's release. Running a tongue along his thumb he licked a long wet trail. 

"You taste so good, Tala." 

Lazily lifting his head, Tala groaned as he watched Kai worked his tongue against his thumb. Reaching for the slick hand Tala mimicked Kai’s actions and ran his tongue along the moist thumb. Humming in content Tala’s sucked on the thumb for a final time before allowing it to fall from his lips.

“I taste better on you, Sir.”

Kai hooked his leg under Tala’s, flipping the redhead onto his back. Rough hands found their way to red as Kai grasped at Tala’s locks before pulling his face into a bruising kiss. Pulling away Kai whispered something into Tala’s ear that caused all the blood from his body to rush to his groin once again.

_ “Mine.” _


	12. Chapter 12

“ _Mine.”_

Tala groaned as he stirred awake the following morning. Pulling the covers to his chin Tala sighed contently as the warmth from the heavy duvet clung to his body. Just as the redhead was about to drift off back to sleep, the sudden realisation that he didn't have Kai's back pressed to his chest struck him. Glancing over his shoulder, Tala’s brow furrowed as he realised he was alone. The sound of the door being pushed open caught Tala’s attention and the heavenly aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the room.

“Morning, _dorogoy_ ,” Kai winked as he placed the hot mug on Tala's bedside, his morning voice sounding raspier than normal.

Bringing the mug straight to his lips in an attempt to hide the flush that formed from being called his pet name Tala nodded a _thank you_ , pushed himself to sit up in bed but not before racking his eyes across Kai’s shirtless torso.

“Morning.”

The bed shifted under Kai's weight as he perched on the edge, settling himself by Tala's folded legs, leaning back and resting his back on them. Tala didn’t take his eyes away from Kai as he watched the lean neck tilt back as he swallowed the liquid gold. Distracted by the sensual movements of Kai’s throat at work Tala was completely oblivious to his phone ringing on the dresser, only noticing when Kai waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Hey, you gonna get that?” Kai smirked when he saw the dumbfounded expression as Tala quickly realised what the noise was. 

Jumping out of bed Tala hurried to the silver device. Noticing it was his work’s number Tala cleared his throat before pressing the answer button. Kai continued to sip at his coffee as he watched Tala pace around the room. Admiring his naked form before he noticed the faint bruises that were starting to form on Tala’s hips. Kai quickly crossed his legs when Tala stopped pacing and ended the call, staying silent as he waited for Tala to tell him what the problem was.

“I need to go into work, pick up some documents to translate for next week. I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Tala reassured as he hurried around the room, grabbing his trousers and quickly pulling them up. 

Kai followed suit as he placed down the mug and grabbed a clean shirt from his wardrobe. Glancing out the window Kai noticed the light rain and heavy wind that whistled outside. He drove last night so Tala didn’t have his car and hadn’t asked for a ride so Kai reached into a box in the bottom of his wardrobe and retrieved one of his favorite scarfs. Walking up to the redhead, Kai looped the white material around Tala’s pale neck just as he was pulling on his jacket. 

“I’ll drive you. Wrap up, It's cold out."

Pulling Tala closer using the ends of his scarf, Kai placed a soft kiss on his lips, leaving a dazed Tala in his tracks.

"Let's go." 

Slipping into Kai's freezing car, Tala was grateful for the warmth of the scarf as he nuzzled his chin into it while punching his work address into the GPS screen. 

Kai placed a hand on the back of Tala's headrest as he reversed out the driveway and then back on Tala's thigh, mindlessly tracing patterns into it as he usually did, softly humming to himself. Tala fiddled with the aux cord as he plugged in his phone for background music and then sleepily watched the blurry landscape, yawning quietly as he rested his head against the window. He wasn't nearly awake enough for being outdoors. 

A loud rumbling noise broke the otherwise peaceful, musical atmosphere, drawing Tala's attention. 

"Wasn't me," Kai sheepishly declared, shifting in his seat when the noise came again from his stomach, proving him the liar that he was. 

Snorting a laugh, Tala patted Kai’s thigh as he realised he was also starving.

"Let's get some food in you." 

Nodding, Kai tried to hide his face as much as he could while still keeping his eyes on the road as he drove, annoyed by the light pattering of rain. 

Pulling up outside Tala's work building, Kai stopped the car and Tala clicked his seat belt loose, letting it slide back in the holder. 

"I'll be five minutes," he said, lightly squeezing Kai's shoulder as he slipped out the car and into the building. 

When Kai was left alone and knew Tala couldn't see him, he quickly saved the address into his system and added it to Tala's contact in his phone as well, lounging back in his seat Kai smirked as he plotted a scheme with the newly found information. 

Tala returned quickly, clutching a thick, leather bound folder and pulling Kai's scarf up to his nose to shield himself from the wind. He liked the cold. Hated the wind. Slipping back into the car and tossing the folder on the backseat, Tala pressed his cold face against Kai's warm cheek long enough to make Kai flinch and steal some heat.

Chuckling, he pulled back and patted his thigh. 

"Onward to breakfast, noble steed." 

Kai snorted at the playful order, caught off guard by his new name. 

"Suppose it's fair, you did get to ride me last night," Kai winked as he drove onward like a good steed.

Left speechless by Kai’s sudden flirty remark, Tala's face burned red as pictures of the previous night flashed before his eyes. Biting his lip, Tala playfully punched Kai’s arm and muttered a _shut up_ and pulled up the white scarf, trying to hide his face resulting in a mischievous grin from Kai. He loved it when Tala blushed.

Tala glanced out the car window when neon signs caught his eye. His stomach growled as the idea of a greasy, salt filled breakfast sandwich made his mouth practically drool. Tapping Kai on the thigh to grab his attention, Tala pointed to the building, leaving a smudge on the window. 

“Hey, let’s grab breakfast there. It's drive-through so we won’t have to brace the cold.” 

Kai frowned as he pulled up to the queue. The smell of grease almost made him lose his appetite and the idea of the amount of unclean calories in just one bite made his head spin. He’d have to do _a lot_ of running to burn that off. Tala ordered a sandwich and coffee for the both of them, after repeatedly reassuring Kai that the food here was good and not _heart_ _stopping_ as he’d called it. Pulling away from the brown building, Tala sighed contently as he hugged the paper bag to his chest, the warmth radiating through his body. 

Kai still wasn't convinced, and he rolled down the windows of his car hoping to dull out the smell. 

“We’re not eating this in the car, Tala. We can go home,” Kai instructed. "I'll make you a proper breakfast." He would rather go hungry and wait till they got home than eat whatever was in that bag.

Tala shook his head, “We haven’t eaten in ages, Kai. _You_ know the importance of nutrition better than anyone," Tala teased as he opened the bag, and pulled out the two cheesy, eggy, full of bacon goodness sandwiches. 

Kai begrudgingly accepted the item, his growling stomach winning the fight against his heart and head. Peeling back the paper wrapping Kai scrunched his brow at the questionable looking egg. 

Bracing himself, he took a bite. It has been years since he'd indulged in fast food, having completely forgotten how good it could really taste when done right. Swallowing, his eyes rolled back in his head as a moan escaped him before he could stop it. Once he got past the greasy feeling of the paper in his fingers, it was heaven. 

Tala watched, smirking to himself as he took a sip of his own black coffee, grateful for the caffeine. 

"I've only ever seen you make that face in bed."

Kai tried to glare at Tala, give him his best sergeant look but pure bliss was still etched on his face as he took another bite. Instead, he reached into the paper bag, fished out a ketchup sachet and playfully tossed it at Tala. 

"Shut up I'm starving," he mumbled through a mouthful, all table manners forgotten. "And this is so good. I can feel my arteries slamming shut but it's so good." 

Tala clicked his tongue as he caught the flying ketchup. 

"Told you, and after you were being such a little _tsarevich_ about your car," Tala said, prodding the bear some more. 

Kai shook his head in exasperation, biting back a laugh. 

"You still want to try that new Japanese place?" Kai asked, determined to include delicious, _healthy_ food on the day's menu.

Tala nodded around his sandwich, washing it down with a large gulp of his coffee. 

"I'll get started on some of this today," Tala gestured with his head to the leather folder in the backseat, "and we can go there for dinner?" 

"It's a date," Kai smiled playfully at him, relishing in the blush that graced Tala's cheeks once again. 

Leaning forward, Tala placed a coffee laced kiss on Kai's lips. 

"And don't worry, we can do some naked _cardio_ later to work this off," Tala said, raising the last bite of his sandwich before he popped it into his mouth. 

_______ 

Their naked cardio didn't have to wait long. Kai had stripped off to shower and Tala joined him, insisting it was to save water and not _at all_ to touch Kai's soapy ass. They had fallen into bed kissing and giggling like teenagers with their first crushes. With two rounds of rigorous cardio under their belt, Kai was sufficiently convinced that he'd undone the damage of their greasy breakfast, they headed off to the couch to get some work done. 

Flopping back onto the couch, Tala stretched his back, stiff from bending over the papers he had been translating since the past three hours. The Cyrillic letters all one big blur as he rubbed his eyes and cracked his neck. 

“I need more coffee,” Tala said as he turned his head in Kai’s direction, who was sitting perfectly still with his laptop balanced in his lap, engrossed in something but Tala didn't ask what.

“Me too,” Kai said as he lifted the laptop off him and shut the lid, placing it down on the coffee table next to the mess of Tala’s papers. “I’ll get some.” 

Smiling lazily at him, Tala tilted his head up when Kai stood up, silently requesting a kiss. Never one to say no to his _dorogoy_ , Kai leaned down and placed a quick peck on his lips. 

“Thanks,” Tala grinned as Kai ruffled his messy red hair some more. 

Tala ran a hand through it, he’d have to style it properly for their date tonight, maybe try another one of Kai’s aftershaves as well.

Returning with two steaming cups of liquid elixir, Kai placed one down in front of Tala, then walked around behind the couch and set down his own on the side table. 

Eyeing the full mug, a very dangerous thought popped in Tala's mind. 

“Thank you, _Sir_ ,” Tala said, picking up the mug and raising it to his lips. “You’re such a _good boy_ ,” Tala purred at him, using his best impression of Kai’s tone.

Nearly choking on his own mouthful, Kai swallowed it down as it burned through his throat. Waiting for Tala to set down the mug, he lunged forward and loosely wrapped his hand in the redhead’s hair, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. 

“You’re treading on _very thin_ ice, _dorogoy_.” 

Taken aback by the sudden movement Tala’s mouth fell open although no words fell out. Mouth going dry Tala tried to regain some composure by running his hand along the toned thigh and made it painfully obvious he was looking at Kai’s plump lips. 

“You’re full of empty threats, _Sir,”_ Tala grinned when he saw Kai’s jaw clench and the grip on his hair tightened. 

Trailing his hand to Kai’s chest, Tala pushed forwards attempting to force some space between them. 

“Now stop distracting me, I have work to do.” 

Tala pulled Kai’s hand from his hair and reached for his coffee mug, leaving the silver haired man sitting there in stunned silence. Empty threats? Kai’s eyes racked over Tala’s body as devilish thoughts entered his mind.

_He’ll show him empty threats._

The two men continued to work in comfortable silence, occasionally making the odd comment here and there. After briefly pausing for a quick, light lunch they continued to work until 6 o'clock rolled around. Stretching, Kai put away his laptop and went to take a shower and get dressed. 

Tala was looking in the mirror on Kai’s dresser fixing his hair when a black bottle glinted in the corner of his eye. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, Tala quickly pulled off the aftershaves lid, and sprayed his neck and shirt with the intoxicating scent. The cloud of steam and creak from the bathroom door opening caused Tala to jump as he was caught red-handed. Kai raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him what he was doing when the familiar scent entered his nostrils. 

Leaning against the doorway, Kai loosely crossed his arms across his chest. 

"What are you doing?" Kai asked with mock sterness, raising a brow to complete the look. 

Truthfully, Kai was just curious but Tala had him so worked up all day with the playful brattiness that he was itching to bring the sergeant out and get Tala under him again. 

"Just trying to smell nice for you, _Sir_ ," Tala pouted at him through the reflection of the mirror. 

Unfolding his arms and lightly shaking his head, Kai came up to the dresser to do his hair, giving Tala a quick kiss on the cheek before he picked up the tub of mousse. 

"Were you touching something that doesn't belong to you? Hn?" Kai raised an eyebrow at Tala as he scooped out a dollop and spread it around in his palms. 

"Maybe," Tala shrugged, grinning wickedly. "But _this_ is _mine_ ," he stepped behind Kai and cupped his crotch through the towel, "and I'll touch it whenever I please," Tala kissed Kai's shoulder and made his way up to his ear, peppering kisses along Kai's neck and relishing in the goosebumps that now graced the smooth skin, Tala's other hand grazed the ridges of Kai's abs, and pressed his hardening cock against his ass.

"So naughty," Kai moaned, any hint of sterness dissolved into how good Tala was making him feel. But he continued to do his hair and not give into Tala's gentle prodding of the bear. 

"What are you going to do….spank me?" Tala purred the challenge in Kai's ear. 

Kai's cock twitched at the words, and Tala felt it too. Biting the inside of his cheek, he took a deep breath. 

"Do you want me to?" 

Slowly ceasing palming Kai's length, Tala raised a red brow at him in the mirror. Feeling brave all of a sudden and wanting to continue pushing Kai’s buttons, he brushed his fingertips on Kai's erect nipples and smirked in glee at the hitched breath that came his way. 

“And what if I do?” Tala questioned. They didn’t have long until their reservation so he was confident Kai would let it slide. 

"Then I suggest you tell me how you'd like it, and do you remember your safeword?" Kai turned to face Tala, gently cupping his cheek. 

Sputtering at Kai taking the bait he had dangled, Tala swallowed. Hard. He had been thinking about spanking ever since Kai brought it up on their first date, and pushing his buttons had been way too much fun to stop now. But he hasn't expected Kai to do it as soon as he was asked. 

Glancing at the bed, Tala’s eyes glazed over as he returned his icy eyes to burning maroon.

“Red. Have I been bad enough to have it over your knee, _Sir_?” Tala purred as he nuzzled his cheek against Kai’s palm. When Kai gently squeezed the soft flesh Tala ran his fingers up Kai’s hard arm. Tala’s heart was racing and he didn’t want it to slow down anytime soon.

Tala's words sent electricity straight down Kai's spine and to his groin. Steadying his breathing, he hummed low in his throat. 

"We both know you have, _dorogoy_ ," Kai pulled Tala even closer and placed a final kiss on his lips “Are you sure you want to be spanked?” Kai pulled back, searching Tala's face. 

“Yes!” Tala said with an exaggerated eye roll, the slight delay suddenly unbearable, “Get on with it already.” 

"Take off your pants then," Kai commanded in his sergeant voice as he sauntered over to the bed and sat down, making himself comfortable. 

Without hesitation, Tala began undoing his belt, allowing his trousers to drop from around his waist. Swaying his hips to help them drop quicker, Tala stepped out of the black material, kicking them to the side. He usually didn't like making a mess but this was an exception. Slowly walking over, Tala yelped as Kai grabbed hold of his wrist, yanking him so that he landed across his knee. The wind was slightly knocked from Tala’s lungs but the uncomfortable position quickly became less so when a cold, rough hand stroked the inside of his thigh. 

“Why are you being punished?” Kai asked calmly, slowly.

Kai continued his long strokes down Tala’s legs, squeezing slightly as he trailed up to the plump ass in front of him. Kai allowed a small growl to rise from his throat as he gently tapped at Tala’s behind with his open palm, hinting at what was in store for him.

Biting his lip, Tala’s breathing quickened as he tried to find his voice but the excitement of what was unfolding was becoming too much.

“I..I st-stole your… aftershave,” Tala managed to force out between shuddering breaths. He was going lightheaded as the blood rushed from his head to his groin.

Gently stroking along the length of Tala's inner thigh, Kai spread his legs wider, accommodating Tala's hardening cock between his legs, letting it brush against his own towel covered thigh. 

"And?" 

"Calling you a g-good boy earlier," Tala gasped out, breathing erratic. 

Humming in throat once again, Kai ran a hand through Tala's red hair, gripping the locks and curling his fingers in it. 

"And calling me a _tsarevich_?" 

Tala shifted slightly, arching his back and looked at Kai from over his shoulder, mischief dancing his eyes. 

"I stand by that one," he laughed. 

Shaking his head, Kai released Tala's hair and ran a hand through his own hair. 

"You're such a brat," he said running his fingertips on the curve of Tala's porcelain ass, watching the goosebumps chase his fingertips. 

"And you love it," Tala returned, "now get it on with _Sir_ , I'll be _pissed_ if we miss our reservation." He lifted up his hips and swayed his hips, bringing his ass closer to Kai's face. 

Growling at the sight before him, Kai caressed a warmed hand across Tala's ass, building up the anticipation, gently cupping and mapping out the canvas that was soon going to turn various shades of red.

Leaning down, he lightly kissed Tala's hair. 

"Remember, _red_. You can stop it anytime. Just tell me if it gets too much." 

Tala nodded as he held his breath, goosebumps pricking along his spine. 

“You're going to count them for me, okay?" 

"Why _Daddy_? Can you not count?" Tala teased as he swayed his hips on Kai’s lap, enjoying the small friction it was giving him. 

Before Tala had a chance to be a good boy and finally obey the order he cried out as a sharp burn radiated throughout his backside, the loud impact echoed through the large room. Tears pricked in Tala’s eyes as he squirmed on Kai’s lap as his erection became painful, begging for friction.

“Count,” Kai repeated in a stern, cold voice.

Swallowing hard, Tala squeezed his eyes shut, moisture clinging to his long, dark lashes. 

“O-one.”

“Good boy,” Kai purred as he gently rubbed the quickly reddening asscheek. 

Kai landed another swift smack, on the other cheek this time, giving them both equal treatment as he rubbed it, feeling the heating skin under his palm, his cock beginning to throb under his pants. 

“Two,” Tala squealed, flinching at the suddenness. 

Struggling to contain a moan at the sight below him, Kai landed another sharp smack, nearly pushing Tala forward with the impact of it, the sound ringing loud in the room as it ricocheted off the walls. 

“Threeee, _Sir_! Fuck…” Tala whimpered. His cock had rubbed against Kai’s leg, sending a delicious tingle up his spine. Rolling his hips, he tried to get more friction from his position just as Kai smacked his other cheek. 

“Four!” Tala managed through grit teeth, hands clenching at the sheets. Kai placed a loving, protective hand on his shoulder, holding him in place as Tala tried to rub himself against Kai’s leg, thighs already beginning to tremble and skin alight with goosebumps. 

Landing another two smacks in succession, Kai gently rubbed the heating skin, already turning a darker shade of red than he had ever seen on Tala. Seeing him tremble underneath him, so ready to fall apart under him like that made his spine tingle. 

Tears dropped onto the bed sheets as Tala blinked them away. His toes curled as the pent up frustration he was currently feeling was becoming almost too much to bear. Trying to squeeze his hand between him and Kai to reward him with much needed contact Tala cried out when Kai’s large hand collided with his swollen skin again, his other hand stopping Tala's in his track and holding it behind his back, giving him no opportunity to pleasure himself while being punished. Allowing his head to drop, Tala’s breathing became more erratic. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Kai…more,” he begged, delirious. Tala didn’t know what he really wanted more of. Part of him wanted Kai to continue while the other half wanted nothing more than to be thrown on the bed and fucked until morning broke. 

His line of thought was quickly broken when another smack echoed throughout the room. Kai flexed his hand as it started to feel numb, he knew Tala was feeling much worse. Running his hand up Tala spine in a show of affection, Kai couldn’t help but feel proud of how much Tala was able to handle. 

“You’ve done so well. Two more. Can you handle it?” 

Tala nodded as he gripped the bedsheets. Cock twitching in anticipation as drool slowly started to pool in the corner of his open mouth. 

Gently caressing the red welts that had begun to form on Tala’s ass cheeks, Kai let his thigh rub against Tala’s twitching cock. If his erratic breathing and trembling was any indication, he knew Tala was close. 

“Last two, hard or soft?” Kai offered. 

“Hard,” Tala moaned, shifting closer to Kai on his lap. 

Striking Tala’s ass hard like he’d requested, Kai felt the sting of it in his own palm as well. The once porcelain canvas was now splotched in faint bits of purple and angry reds and pinks.

“Nine!” Tala shrieked, hips bucking against Kai’s leg, teetering close to the edge of his orgasm. 

Massaging the heated flesh, Kai drew his arm back for the last spank of the evening. 

“TEN! _Fuuuck Kai_!” Tala screamed into the sheets, panting as the pain rang sharp in through his body.

Panting himself, Kai caressed Tala’s skin who was still splayed across his lap, thighs trembling and knees weak.

White heat seared through Tala and before he fully knew it was happening, he was spilling onto Kai’s leg and soaking the fabric, shaking in his arms and biting down on his hand, his whole body burning with pleasure. 

Heart thudding in his chest Kai watched as Tala came with no warning, trembling across his lap as goosebumps danced on his skin. Kai held him tight for a moment, one hand still on his shoulder and the other across his hips before pulling him up to sit on his lap, arms wrapped around Tala in a warm hug holding a shivering Tala as he caressed his back gently, trying to ease the comedown from the pain and pleasure. 

When the shaking ceased, Kai whispered in Tala’s ear. 

“Such a _dirty_ boy, getting off on being punished.” 

Tala’s eyes fluttered open as he came down from his high. Feeling a mixture of emotions he rested his head on Kai’s shoulder, breathing in the scent that started it all. Looking up Tala noticed the pure admiration in Kai’s eyes causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach. It reassured him that Kai got just as much enjoyment out of this that Tala had. They stayed in the embrace for a little while longer before Kai helped Tala clean up and allowed him to respray the aftershave while getting dressed himself.

Unlocking the vehicle Kai opened the passenger door, grinning when Tala winced as he sat down. 

“Sore?” Kai asked a bit too cheerfully as he reached over, grabbing hold of Tala’s seatbelt. 

Tala flushed before he frowned, furrowing his brows. He would have preferred to stay indoors tonight. The idea of sitting on a hard restaurant chair wasn’t appealing but Kai had booked the reservation and the thought of them being able to have a proper date without worrying of getting caught was too good to miss.

Tala squirmed the whole way to the restaurant causing Kai to feel a slight ping of regret. Placing his hand on top of Tala’s and giving it a small squeeze Kai brought the hand to his lips, planting a small, sweet kiss on the soft skin.

“Why didn’t you use the safe word?” Kai was genuinely concerned and Tala could tell in the tone of his voice.

“I told you, I like pain with my pleasure” Tala reassured Kai by squeezing his hand back.

“Besides, if _that’s_ the punishment then I’m also stealing your white scarf,” Tala responded in a confident tone. He really wanted that scarf. 

Kai let out a small chuckle, relieved that Tala was ok. He could have anything he wanted but it wasn’t going to be easy.

“It’ll be twelve smacks for that, it’s cashmere” 

Tala nodded in agreement before repositioning in the seat.

“I can handle it… just maybe not when we have to sit down afterwards?” 

Bringing Tala's hand up to his lips, Kai placed another kiss on the knuckles. 

"Promise," he said against the smooth skin. "But if it helps tonight, the restaurant has cushioned seats, I checked." 

Somewhat relieved, Tala shifted in the car seat again, trying to find a position that didn't make his body scream. 

The rest of the drive carried on relatively relaxed, Tala's hand had found its way back to Kai's thigh as he stroked it, occasionally brushing his fingers against his groin. While Tala had come, Kai hadn't and he was delightfully easy to work up. 

Pulling up to the restaurant, they interlocked fingers as they exited the car, Tala draped Kai's scarf loosely around his neck, the purple blemishes from earlier in the day still somewhat peaking through. 

Sitting down at their booth, they shuffled close to each other, Tala discreetly draping a folded leg on Kai's lap, which was caressed as Kai tried to focus on their food options.

The two men enjoyed the atmosphere as they stayed in each other's embrace not having to worry about bosses and reputations as they stole kisses between each bite. 

Stealing the last bit of gyoza off Kai's plate Tala grinned at him and then completely ignored him as he focused hard on his cup of green tea. 

"Seriously?" Kai sighed, as he chuckled and then shook his head, "Just after you've been spanked?" 

"Oh no, what will you do? Spank me again?" Tala challenged over the rim of his cup.

"I'd _haaate_ that," he drawled the word, "Wasn't like it made me cum all over or you or anything." 

"Still think my threats are empty?" Kai challenged back, laughing at the continued brattiness. 

Shrugging exaggeratedly, Tala shifted closer to Kai, biting down on his earlobe and rested his head on his shoulder, helping himself to Kai's tea because his own was _just_ an inch away from his reach. 

Dropping his arm to rub Tala's still sore bum, Kai lightly cupped it before placing a gentle kiss on Tala's lips. 

"Kai?" 

Both men froze, hearts pounding their chests. Terrified they'd been caught by someone they knew.

Kai's head snapped up so fast it almost hurt. He still had an arm draped around Tala, who hadn't moved from his spot on Kai's shoulder. 

Tala's eyes narrowed, he didn't recognize the person, but the wide eyed horror-struck look Kai was wearing told Tala _he_ did. 


End file.
